Painful Interjections
by Simply Kim
Summary: (AKUTSUxSHISHIDO) Part 7 Up. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, ojou-chan, I’ll just let myself out.” Akutsu ducked as another fist lashed out at him. Shishido gritted his teeth. "DAMN YOU AKUTSU JIN"
1. 01: Your Basic Nightmare

TITLE: **Painful Interjections**

PART: **Side Story 3 to Who Says College is Easy?**

PAIRING: **Akutsu Jin x Shishido Ryou**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**Side Story 3 (Part One): Your Basic Nightmare**

* * *

"Shishido-san!"

He turned around just in time to see his best friend hurrying towards him, breathing quite hard, if he had anything to say about it. Briefly, he wondered why... after all, Ohtori Choutarou was one of the regulars in their tennis club... and they were part of Hyoutei Gakuen's Senior high team... could it be that he was... getting fat? His eyes instantly travelled down the expanse of the younger boy's stomach... down to his belly...

"SHISHIDO-SAN!" Came Ohtori's scandalised voice. Instantly, his eyes snapped up to his reddened face, obviously embarrassed. "What are you looking at?"

Shishido, with all his might, tried not to show any sign of being flustered. "Nothing."

"Shishido-san, you are looking down THERE."

He raised a mocking brow. "What's THERE?"

"Shishido-san!"

He laughed, a singular sound, now that his voice was deeper... much more... well... manly –

"Oshitari-san was right... now that I think about it... your laughter does sound like ringing church bells."

Or not.

Dark brown brows furrowed in annoyance. "Leave Oshitari out of this, Never believe him, Choutarou... he was just being a jackass of himself teasing me. He was also the one who said I hit like a girl, right? And we all know that it isn't true." He huffed.

There was a short uncomfortable silence... and then Ohtori finally relented. "Hai, Shishido-san." He said it so meekly that Shishido wasn't sure if he was placating him or he was telling the truth. Did he really believe that he hits like a girl? He had beaten Inui Sadaharu of Seishun Gakuen twice now, first in junior high, and second, in the winter games of senior high! That was a tall, powerful guy! He couldn't be hitting the ball weakly, right?

Right?

Suddenly, he did not know.

"Shishido-san..."

"SHISHIDO! YOU'RE QUALIFIED TO APPLY FOR K UNIVERSITY!"

He was about to respond when he suddenly stiffened. _I WHAT?_ Slowly, he turned around to face the one who had boldly said such words... "Tell me it's not a joke." He started, only to be cut off by another more imposing voice.

"Congratulations, you're actually going to take advantage of having a shot at college – I thought for sure, with your skills and brain power, you'd reconsider."

Shishido sucked in a calming breath of air. "Atobe, I am not in the mood for another verbal tussle." He grated out, glaring.

"Ah, I know... but Ore-sama wants you to realise that you're being complemented. If you don't want to hear it, then fine. Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Shishido was at a loss for words. Was that really Atobe? The one who tormented him endlessly about his being 'girly'? He couldn't quite believe it. They had gotten a bit close during senior high, but never did he receive any form of complement from him. What was happening to the world?

"Uh... oi, Shishido, are you alright?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked at the wondering eyes of his former teammate, Mukahi Gakuto. "UwaH! I am so envious! I wanted to go to that university... but look at me, I didn't even qualify! My grades weren't up to par. _Mou..._ What am I going to do? Yuushi... he qualified, and he will be taking the exam in K University! By the time he steps in that place – if he passed that is – he would surely forget about me!"

Shishido did not have any idea on whether to console his sulking friend or to laugh over such stupid line of reasoning. But what did he know? After all, he wasn't in any relationship... he didn't know how it feels like being parted from someone you consider as a significant other. A painful feeling shot through his heart as he slid a glance at his best friend... He did not have a chance.

He shook his head, clearing such stupid thoughts. No, it certainly wouldn't do. He turned back to Gakuto, eyes softening at the other's misery. "You can see each other still... after all, the one you qualified to take an exam in is just a couple of kilometres away..."

"And you would have lots of time to spend out of school that way... just imagine all the fun you'd have! Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?" Ohtori smiled indulgently.

"That is what they say..." Gakuto pouted. "But look at Atobe and his online boyfriend last year, that Gustav guy! They drifted apart since they don't see each other much!"

Shishido stifled his laughter. "Gakuto, the German guy you're talking about wasn't Atobe's boyfriend. He was the one who got his late father's heart tissues. They just became friends."

"Then what about that silver cross dangling from _buchou_'s neck?"

"A gift, I guess... sort of a gratitude thing... nothing more than that, he said." He responded knowingly – all to knowingly in fact that the smaller boy's eyes narrowed.

"How did you know that? Have you been stalking him?"

Shishido snorted, then burst into hysterical laughter. "I... am... not stalk... ing... him!" He said between guffaws. He couldn't say anything anymore; fortunately, Ohtori came to his rescue.

"Atobe-san and Shishido-san are good friends now... I think." Ohtori offered with a smile. "They're hanging around together more than we are nowadays... In fact, I'm kind of jealous."

"Choutarou!" Shishido glared at him in annoyance. "Stop with the innuendoes."

The tennis club senior grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Gakuto raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you guys playing with me?" He asked. "Because if you are, I'm going to pound both of you to smithereens."

Shishido was still debating on whether to laugh or to start running.

After all, Gakuto was smaller and skinnier than he was.

There was never any problem even if he did any of the two.

**X o X o X**

The test was gruelling, but that did not stop Shishido from feeling all too mighty. He actually KNEW the answers to the questions! Ohtori sure was a pretty effective reviewer. They had been going at it with the question and answers for more than a month now (When he finally decided that he wouldn't survive just studying alone, even with review school and everything, since his scores kept hitting all-time lows) and the hard work and tiring nights finally paid off.

"That was hard!"

Shishido's ears perked up. That voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah... I think I might not get in after all the hard work I've done."

Yes. And that one too. He snuck a glance at the source of the forlorn voice. A tall dark-skinned guy was walking with some girl... _Wait..._ _That person... no breasts... eh? Could it be..._ he wondered silently, trying to place the familiar face. The first comment certainly came from the smaller one... the not-so-girly girl. If the voice was familiar, then, he must've had known at some point. _But she... she doesn't have breasts... could it be that... that she's..._

_She's a survivor of breast cancer?_

So, it was known fact that Shishido wasn't exactly perceptive when it came to these types of things. After all, he was one of those peculiar guys who liked their hair long, primped them almost all the time, tossed them off their shoulders and still insist that they were not the least bit _gay._

He shook his head as if to clear it and wandered away to the other direction. He could only take so much thinking in a span of a day.

**X o X o X**

"Ryo-chan..."

Shishido suddenly turned a horrible shade of green. "Okaasan, please don't call me that." He hissed in embarrassment. As per usual, his mother just laughed, pinching his cheek in amusement.

"Oh I'm sorry darling, it's just that I still see you as my cute little boy..."

"Ah, good morning Shishido-san, and to you too Ryo."

Shishido wanted to hide. He knew it was cowardly but it truly would alleviate some of the mortification he felt. Why of all days did Atobe decide to shop for food? Why was he shopping for food anyway? He had lots of servants at home! "Atobe." He muttered quite rudely, earning him a more painful pinch on the arm from his mother. He winced. What was the world coming to? Was he the only sane one left? Sighing, he nodded more courteously this time, and judging from the smug features of his captain, he would get harassed once next practice day, which will be...

"I'm shopping for the tailgate party tomorrow. We will be meeting in Shibuya rather than in school – Sakaki-san's orders.

_Tomorrow._ He thought crossly, sighing in defeat as his mother engaged the other boy in a conversation about the finer points of party food.

"Oh, but you absolutely have to have something sweet!" His mother gushed. "Kids like you should not deprive yourselves of such – after all you cannot eat them when your teeth are falling out due to old age!" His mother gushed, her brows knitting a bit in disapproval over the food that would be prepared tomorrow by the Atobe Kitchen Army.

"Oh." Atobe seemed thoughtful, and after a few moments, his eyes shone. "Okay, I'll make them prepare something sweet then – for more than two hundred people." It was truly amazing, the way he deferred to the wishes of Shishido's mother, and frankly, Shishido was stunned. What was happening? Was this... really Atobe Keigo? How could he have changed in just a span of a year? Feeling eerily out of place, he coughed, snatching the attention of everyone around him. He flushed in embarrassment. He must've sounded like someone suffering from tuberculosis.

"Ryo-chan, are you alright?"

He flushed some more. _Mom... stop it with the stupid nicknames..._ And flushed even more when he saw Atobe snicker. "I'm fine... just has something lodged in my throat. Come on, dad's waiting at home for our meal, we have to get these to the counter..."

"Ah!" His mother said exclaimed with flourish. "Why don't I go on ahead and you help this handsome young man with his groceries? After all, you're from the team too!"

Shishido choked on his saliva. Unfortunately though, it prevented him from protesting, and his mother, grinning, went away, leaving him to his doom. The only thing rolling around his mind was the question why Atobe did not utter even a word of protest himself. They were not friends. They were not – except when he literally saved him from being kicked out of the team during junior high. His coughing fit finally subsiding, he turned and reluctantly met his captain's eyes. "What now?" He muttered gruffly, scuffing his shoes against the smooth surface of the supermarket floor.

To his surprise, Atobe just shook his head in complete amusement, grasped his wrist and dragged him off to the cold cuts section. He tilted his head slightly, and Shishido, even if he could only see the shiny length of hair swishing side to side, could almost see the smirk on his captain's face.

Atobe then, in his most annoying voice yet said:

"What now? Simple... We shop!"

**X o X o X**

"Atobe." Shishido sighed, exasperated. "How come you are only carrying one grocery bag when I am carrying three? And why are the meat with me?"

"Because I hate carrying heavy loads."

"Atobe. You carry your books don't you?"

Atobe smirked, tossing his now-longish hair off his shoulder. "Kabaji carries them for me."

Shishido sighed once again, more defeated now. "I hate you, do you know that?"

"For the life of me, I don't see why." His captain responded airily. "I am perfect!"

"Atobe..."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. Ore-sama doesn't want his cute stomach to suffer because ore-sama's companion is such a slowpoke!"

Shishido could not do anything but mutter all the way. He made him carry all these... he had the right to demand a free meal.

**X o X o X**

Shishido could not sleep. It was not that he was excited for the party tomorrow. In fact, he was thinking that he shouldn't come at all, but then decided against it, since he was the only one his best friend would want to sit with without getting either molested or mobbed. After all, Ohtori Shishido had lots of fans inside the tennis club... and there were club members who were openly... _gay_. So that was a huge problem.

Contrary to what Gakuto insinuated, he was **_not_** protecting his territory. He was not protecting any territory for that matter, because he wasn't... well, maybe he was... or he was thinking that maybe he was, depending on the size of the lump in his throat whenever Ohtori was sitting ultra-close to him after practice. But that was out of the question already, since he knew that his best friend saw him only as such... a friend – a good one, and nothing but. It gave him comfort at least, no matter how minuscule. Whatever happened, it seemed, they would always be friends.

He shook his head. His mind was crawling away from the issue.

Why was he so anxious?

He considered all the possibilities... yes, even the Ohtori issue. Maybe he was just anxious because his mother insisted on making him bring a huge batch of choco chip cookies. He would look so girly then, that would be a major setback on his reputation. He was already rumoured to be, well, different, what with the hair he had been growing for quite a long while now. That coupled with the cookies? All he needed was a jumper skirt to complete the ensemble and he would look like a girl scout selling cookies for a fundraiser.

Maybe he was anxious because he was truly psychic... that the thing he envisioned before that came true was not entirely a fluke. Maybe his power was manifesting itself now and he saw a bad omen – which was Atobe being very friendly and treating him to dinner earlier – that would prove to be relevant to the party tomorrow. Maybe it would rain and a great flood would wipe all the members of the club to sea. It was a farfetched idea he knew... but it could happen.

Maybe he was actually anxious of the exam results. He wanted to go to college after the first take. He wanted to pass to show the world that he was a good student despite his misgivings. He wanted to prove himself to every person living and breathing that he was better than most of them thought he was. He wanted...

He wanted people to take him for what he truly was, not what they thought of him as... and his intellect was the most undermined of all the aspect of his existence that it hurt. He wanted to prove them wrong, for as far as he knew, apart from his family, the only ones who knew he actually had a brain was Ohtori... and ironically – Atobe Keigo.

He sighed. Shaking his head and pressing his hands on it, willing the insecurities to be gone –

At least, for the night.

**X o X o X**

He was late and was running as fast as his legs could carry him when he bumped into a brick wall.

Or at least, something resembling a brick wall.

Or... to be precise, _someone _resembling a brick wall.

Rubbing his aching nose, he looked up angrily, his eyes spitting fire, mouth open and ready to fire away the hidden list of expletives he only aired out when he was absolutely mad... only to stop and stare as a pair of unique golden eyes glared back at him. His heart skipped a beat. Those eyes were familiar...

"Look at where you're going sissy-boy." Came the angry words.

_Sissy-boy?_ If it was only any other insult, he might've had stepped back in fear. Those eyes were livid, even more than his own and he was in no condition to fight one on one, since his mind was a little disoriented from lack of sleep. But he couldn't just take that without protest – it was simply... degrading!

Brows furrowing, he glared right back, noticing with slight victory that his adversary's eyes flashed with surprise. "Look, I'm late for school and you're in my way." He grated out. "So move."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Came the cutting reply. "I take orders from no one – least of all from someone like you."

Shishido was close to blowing his own head off. He was late, and here was some strange guy...

"I'm not _some_ strange guy. I have a name."

He wanted to kill him. "Duh." He said sarcastically. "We all do. Why, do you want me to scream your name right here or something? If so, then why don't you tell me so you can have your wish?"

There was an eerie sort of amusement playing in his oppressor's golden eyes. "That wouldn't do." He said. "You see, I'd much rather you scream my name... in private."

It was the innuendo alone that made Shishido blush to the roots of his hair. What was this guy thinking? That he wanted to scream his name in...? He gulped, eyes wide in shock. _Hentai! _"I don't –"

"Heh. Guess not. You aren't man enough to take the pain after all. Feh. See ya around, **_boy._**"

And he left Shishido gaping after him; eyes dazed as perverted thoughts filtered through his mind.

**X o X o X**

Stab.

Stab.

Stab.

Ohtori was nervous. From the way Shishido handled the barbeque, he was sure that something untoward happened only recently. He was sure that it wasn't the entrance exam result because it wasn't even out yet. So what was wrong?

Stab.

Stab.

Stab.

He was just having second thoughts on whether to ask him or not.

He didn't want to die anytime soon.

**X o X o X**

"Why are there holes in this thing?"

It was Gakuto who had the first say on the condition of the party food. Shishido's mind was still filled with corrupting thoughts – all thanks to the jerk who had insinuated such brand of lewdness and completely twisted his indignant quips – from this morning. Somehow, the thought of screaming the guy's name in bed was...

He instantly reddened and shook his head.

"Shishido."

Atobe's voice rang in his brain. "Yeah?" He answered back gruffly. _What now?_ He thought in annoyance. _Oh man... this is such a bad day..._

"Why are there holes in the veal?"

"How should I know?"

"You presented yourself as the barbeque guy."

Shishido had nothing to say to that. Nor did he have anything to say about why there were holes in the freakin' piece of unimportant meat. His brain was raped this morning. That was all. And he did not have any explanation whatsoever that would make everything fine. His mind would forever be corrupted. He just hoped that he would never see the guy again. He didn't seem to come around from these parts anyway. Heaving a huge sigh, he cleared his thoughts, turning away from the perplexed features of his captain... to a more dangerous one – Ohtori's.

Oh, it was not as if Ohtori was going to club him because of such silly thing. It was just that... Ohtori, being Ohtori, he was too kind for his own good. He would surely ask about it... and right then, he could see a number of questions in his eyes. Silently, he sent him a pleading look, eyes straining for his friend to understand that the matter was not a free one to be discussed with two hundred other guys. It would be downright embarrassing to do that. Thankfully, his friend nodded and focused back on his veal.

Surprisingly, Atobe did not push the issue further; he was silent for a short while before turning to Oshitari to ask about the schedule of the release of exam results. It comforted Shishido at least. It seemed that Atobe was no different than he was regarding the results. He was anxious as well.

"Ah, even if it has holes... it's kind of good!" Gakuto crowed once again, digging in, and pigging out. He was well into his second plate when Oshitari's hand landed gently on his head. The sight gave Shishido a warm feeling. Those two had survived a lot of things since they got together in junior high, and frankly he had no idea how they understood each other. They were so different!

Maybe it was the sex.

Shishido shuddered, the events this morning came crashing back in his brain. Coupled with the disgustingly nasty scene he witnessed when the lovers were alone in the tennis clubroom, the perversion was starting to take root...

"Shishido-san!" Ohtori exclaimed in panic. "Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!"

**X o X o X**

He glared at him as evilly as he could.

"Stop laughing." He growled.

"I'm sorry, Shishido-san..." Ohtori laughed, rubbing his eyes off the leaking tears of mirth. "But that was..."

"Choutarou..." Shishido growled, all to no avail. "You are evil."

And Ohtori did not respond – he just laughed some more.

It was then that Shishido decided he wasn't going to tell Ohtori any embarrassing story from this point onward.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Wah! I finally finished the first part of my story! I'm gonna make my cousin type and post it for me though... I'm sick – again. For three days now, actually. Well, I'm sure by the time you see read this, it's typed already... erm. XD I hate the weather fluctuations in my country... so hot in the morning, too cold during the night. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! More to come, soon! _


	2. 02: Akutsu the Mighty

TITLE: **Painful Interjections**

PART: **Side Story 3 to Who Says College is Easy?**

PAIRING: **Akutsu Jin x Shishido Ryou**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**Side Story 3 (Part Two): Akutsu the Mighty**

* * *

Kawamura Takashi couldn't help but laugh at the weirdness of it all.

"How could you say such thing?" He asked his friend as he polished one of his shop's low-rise tables. "You like long hair! Didn't you say that you would like it better if your mother would grow out her hair?"

"Feh." Came the snarky response. "That's nice – for a girl... but that guy is, well, a **_guy_**... it doesn't suit him."

Carefully, he scrutinised his friend, eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement. "You're lying." He remarked simply, smiling fondly as he did so. "You like his hair, don't you, Jin?"

Akutsu Jin could have snorted if not for the single glaring fact that if he did that, he would be discovered. Well, okay, so he **did** like the girly-guy's hair. So what? Did that mean that he liked him as well? That was a ridiculous notion, coming from someone as levelheaded as Kawamura. Of course he did not directly say it like that, but his friend **_implied_ **it, and somehow, it was eating his brains out.

"So... you do like his hair!" Kawamura crowed triumphantly.

Akutsu glared at him and looked away instantly. "Fine." He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I like his hair... but just that – nothing else, happy?"

His friend chuckled, a knowing sort that made him turn back to him and glare some more. It was patronising, he knew... and he did not like it. It was like Kawamura knew something he didn't. Why was it such a big issue to him anyway? It wasn't as if he was affected in any way, right? After all, it was his life, not Kawamura's... it was **his**!

He glared some more and was gratified by the sight of a lone trickle of sweat that slid down his friend's temple. It wasn't a concrete measure of how much he was affected by his glare, Akutsu knew, but at least – he felt something... or maybe it was because he was exerting too much effort on scrubbing tea stains on the table he was working on for ten minutes now... he groaned inwardly. Who was he kidding? This was Kawamura Takashi – the guy with perpetual tolerance for everything out of the ordinary... so how could he even feel fear, especially if the source was his long-time friend? It was ridiculous.

Finally, he sighed.

"Takashi... I hate you."

**X o X o X**

His brain was still aching. As far as he could tell, it was still hurting from all the thinking he did during the college entrance exam a few days ago. He did not even know what possessed him to take it in the first place... and he was still thinking how in heaven's name he got those grades as well... wasn't he supposed to be a high school rebel? It was puzzling... just as his intelligence was debatable... but he actually pulled through? What had he done to deserve such... punishment?

He shook his head and groaned loudly – a sound that did not escape the ears of his mother. His... mother. The one who gave him birth... the same person who had begun attending several of the recent _miai_... She was actually thinking of getting married again. It wasn't as if he cared about her and her private life – it was just disturbing. Disturbing in a sense that he was already what, nineteen years old... turning twenty and his mother was getting married to a single guy who absolutely had no idea of what her son was like.

How twisted was that?

"Jin? Is something wrong?" Came the voice of his mother from downstairs.

"Nothing!" He yelled back, not bothering to open the door, not caring if she heard it or not. Why should he, when she did not even consult him about something more serious... like her impending marriage?

Okay, so everything boiled down to his resentment over his mother's remarriage... what's so wrong with that? He was still her son!

He waited with bated breath as he listened for the familiar footsteps of his mother rushing up to his room. Thankfully, it did not come... and yet, he was disappointed. So, it was clear now – he was not the first in her list anymore.

Now, the idea of passing the exam was becoming very appealing.

The sooner he got the result, the sooner he was out of the house.

**X o X o X**

"Yo! Jin!" Sengoku Kiyosumi greeted cheerfully as he walked beside him, all smiles. It was quite irritating, Akutsu could practically feel the threads of said emotion lacing onto his veins already, but it was a refreshing way to start his morning from the usual frown his mother often showed him. Not to mention a semi-welcome sight after a long sleepless night.

"Kiyosumi." He grumbled, slipping his hands in his pockets.

His friend must've seen the darker than usual cloud that was hanging just above his head for he gave him a concerned look, eyes pleading for him to open up. "Is something wrong?"

"What made you think something's wrong?"

The corners of Sengoku's lips turned up a notch. "You're grumpy."

"I'm always grumpy." He countered, turning away, wishing for all he was worth that he kept his mouth shut this time. Sengoku had a way of coaxing your deepest darkest secrets out of you. He did not have enough barriers to make him stay out. They had been together for so long now that they practically knew if something was wrong or something was terribly right... sort of what twins have.

The unbidden image of him and Sengoku being twins entered his mind. To be like that, he would have bright auburn hair. And then they would both have golden eyes... and he – Akutsu – would be smiling all the time. He shuddered inwardly.

It wasn't pretty.

At all.

"But you're grumpier than usual." Sengoku reasoned out, fully smiling now, eyes glittering with mischief as if he knew what it was that made him especially crabby today – not that he was admitting it.

"Drop it."

"It's about your mother."

It was a statement, not a question. Something that irked Akutsu to no end. Why won't he get off his case and leave him be? He was trying to cope with being second best all his life and now this? What was next, he would be arrested for something he did not even do?

It did not merit an answer, so he didn't give any.

They walked in silence.

And the silence lengthened – even more so when a hand slipped inside his pocket and grasped his hand. It was a bold move, and yet...

Akutsu did not have the heart to wrench himself away.

Strangely, he felt comforted.

_Ah... the miracle that is Sengoku Kiyosumi... _

**X o X o X**

He did not know why he was watching tennis practice. He quit back in junior high and did not have any motivation to join the senior high team. In fact, he had mutilated his old racket right after Kawamura quit before the senior high enrollment began. He was in a fit of madness then... a hand was clutching his racket and the other a scissor. Not long after he cut through the nylon strings and his once-precious possession retired permanently.

He swore never to set foot in a tennis court again.

And yet... here he was, waiting like some random woman for her man to finish practice. It was a ridiculous notion, but it was exactly that way. He did not like it... he did not like it one bit. Groaning inwardly as his feet remained stuck on the ground, he tried to get away... all to no avail. It was downright aggravating.

"Jin!"

He had been doing this for several years now, and still he couldn't seem to get used to the weird looks people gave the two of them. Oh, he had a vague idea of what was going on in their heads... something that went along the lines of 'how could those two be friends?' and 'Amazing! The _oni_ actually has a long-term friend!'. It was pretty predictable, really.

Why did Sengoku call out to him in such fashion anyway?

He called him using his given name and waved both his hands in the air as if they hadn't seen each other for fifty years... what with the huge grin plastered permanently on his face at such time.

And then Sengoku was running. When he reached him, the smile was still there – even broader now that he could see it clearly. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with both of them? Were they going insane? "What are you doing here?" Sengoku asked enthusiastically.

Akutsu growled – as per usual. Why was he asking such stupid question almost every time when he knew the answer to it? "Waiting for you, you idiot." He snapped irritably.

"Why are you waiting for me then? Is something the matter?"

Akutsu's blood boiled over. "Why do you keep asking stupid questions?" He barked, turning away irritably, a huge frown marring his forehead.

It would have been the same as always...

If only Sengoku did not have the look of utter pain in his face.

As what he had deduced before, he knew what was happening... and somehow he did not have the stomach to stop it, emotional coward that he was. Or maybe there was another reason... one that he felt deep in the pit of his gut. He ignored it once again.

Akutsu did not want any more problems.

**X o X o X**

They had dinner together, Akutsu and Sengoku. They relived a lot of the past, such as the days when they endured the sickeningly sweet smile of their coach in junior high, Muromachi's stupid sunglasses, which could pass off as water goggles, and Minami-_buchou_'s ultra-lenient brand of training...

And of course, who could forget the little kid trailing behind him for what seemed like forever? Dan transferred to Seishun Gakuen, in senior high, determined to be equals with Echizen Ryoma. He was the overly polite kid who looked up to him so adoringly anymore... he was someone who had his own style – he was his own person. And somehow, even if there was a slight feeling of disappointment over the fact that he wasn't being worshipped so openly anymore, he was glad he told him to look up to someone like the _gaki_. He was better off that way.

"That Momoshiro from Seigaku..." Sengoku groused. "He had been beating me since junior high... and now, I am finally graduating in a few weeks' time... I still haven't beaten him!"

Akutsu was sympathetic. Momoshiro Takeshi of Seigaku was indeed a great player. He was sure that he would be captain next school year. Yamabuki should start polishing its act; they would have more problems next year. It would have been harder if Tezuka Kunimitsu were still playing. But he had to leave for Germany again, God knows why.

As for the rivalry between Sengoku and Momoshiro, he couldn't blame anyone. They were both good and very resourceful... it was just the fact that Momoshiro had more stamina than Sengoku that clinched it.

"You have to build up your stamina." He said gruffly.

Sengoku glared at him under the low-hanging technicoloured lamp between them. "I know that. You told me before." He snapped in annoyance. "And I am building it up! I practice everyday!"

"Not enough."

"Do you want to get me killed?"

Akutsu sighed noncommittally. "Your problem." He shrugged, taking a huge gulp of his cola. Sengoku just glared at him some more before easing up and sighing as well.

"It happens." He said, humour seeping back into his tone. "I just hope I would get the best of him in college – if we are in different schools that is."

Akutsu's golden eyes surveyed his friend as the latter stuffed his face silly. "You would." He murmured encouragingly. "I'm betting on it."

Sengoku stopped, his cheeks bulging from all the food he crammed in his mouth. It only took a few seconds...

He smiled.

**X o X o X**

If there was one thing that Akutsu hated, it was the perky look on someone's face in a very early morning. If there was one thing that Akutsu hated more than that was a perky look on a person's face in a very early morning – of exam result distribution day.

He hated waiting for the postings.

He hated waiting for the postings with eerily nervous people fidgeting in their seats as if they just had their asses filled with scum.

He hated waiting for the postings with eerily nervous people fidgeting in their seats as if they just had their asses filled with scum, pasted smiles on their faces like cheerleaders during a pep rally.

"Relax, Hajime." Akutsu heard one say consolingly to his... _girlfriend_? "Don't be so nervous, you know you did well, so there would be no question of you passing.

It was not until the girlfriend spoke that he knew he was wrong. The girl was in fact... a guy – albeit a girly one. A girly guy with long locks tied at his nape. A girly guy with long locks tied at his nape and with fingers twisting, almost involuntarily, his bangs.

Come to think of it, those two were the only ones not smiling. The dark guy was solemn and the girly one was frowning a bit. There was a tug at the back of his mind. Those two looked kind of familiar. Then it hit him. Or rather, the uniform logos hit him.

_St. Rudolph Gakuen. _He mused. _Ah yes, the darker one is the former junior high captain and the other is the creepy playing manager. They took the exam too huh_. He couldn't keep the humour that twisted in his mind. They looked like a couple. He snickered.

However, his amusement was short-lived as a board official came through the swinging doors, carrying a huge roll of white paper. His heart jumped. Why wouldn't he feel nervous? It was his ticket away from his lovey-dovey mother and her equally lovey-dovey husband-to-be!

Taking a deep breath, he got up and shuffled, letting the other students scuttle past him. Yes, he was indeed wary of what the result would be, but he wasn't very eager to do so... or he did not want others to see him so eager to know if he passed or not – it was bad for his reputation.

"Yoshirou..."

"You passed, Hajime!" Came the joyous response.

Akutsu wondered if they both made it. Then, he shook his head. Why was he thinking of other people anyway? He shuffled a little closer, thankful for the gradual thinning of the once huge crowd. He could see the posts now, and slowly, his eyes scanned the rows of names and their corresponding grades. _Let's see now... Akazawa... Ah, there it is!_

Akutsu never felt more relieved in his whole life.

Then, he winced.

Now, if only someone stopped stomping on his foot...

Veins almost popped in his temples. No, it was not as if the one stepping on his foot was heavy. It was just... well, annoying. He was trying to be cool here, and here was some guy doing his best to counter it.

An annoying guy with such long girly hair...

It was the seeming coincidence that the guy that was constantly in his thoughts was right before him now. He swore he looked familiar to begin with, and now his interest was piqued. Who was this guy anyway?

"OI." He growled, narrowing his eyes as the shorter of them stiffened in surprise. "OI." He repeated, eyes narrowing even more as the other slowly turned to him, bristling at his tone.

"I have a name – it's you!" Came the shocked response.

"Yes, it's me."

Silence. "Who are you?"

Akutsu wanted to strangle him. "Nevermind." He muttered, turning away, cheeks, somehow warmed by something he could only deem as embarrassment. Nothing ever embarrassed Akutsu Jin... not even Sengoku's constant cooing in public places. Incensed, he turned back, just in time to meet the annoyed glare of the longhaired nuisance.

"I know you!" He yelled, making him become even more incensed. No. No one ever yelled at Akutsu Jin. Why? Need ask why?

"Yes. But you still don't know my name, do you?" He retorted sarcastically. "Wait, do _I_ know you? Or should I call you The-Guy-Who-Accosts-People-On-The-Way-To-School?"

Somehow, it made him feel better to retaliate. Especially when the guy got all flustered, resembling a huge red tomato... with long dark hair flowing behind. That long, shiny hair...

He kicked himself mentally.

"_Yaro..._" The guy growled darkly, fists clenched as if spoiling for a fight. "How dare you..."

"Shishido-san!"

It was when he saw the guy's relieved features that he finally knew who he was. His memory did not fail him after all. He **_knew_** he looked very familiar. He chuckled in amusement, laughing even more inwardly as his mere voice made **_Shishido_** bristle. If he were a cat, his hair would've stood out on end, that Akutsu was sure.

"Ah, yes. **_That_** Shishido Ryo." He said casually, slipping both hands in his pockets, enjoying the look of utter dread on the other's face. "The one who had such an undignified loss to Tachibana Kippei of Fudomine back in junior high."

A splash of red coloured Shishido's cheeks. He was embarrassed as well. Of course, who wouldn't be? After all, many saw it, and he had almost been shot off the team because of it. It was truly a huge defeat – one that Akutsu couldn't help but rub in.

Yes. Revenge is one tricky thing.

No one ever embarrassed Akutsu Jin.

Need ask why?

Smirking, he turned and walked away, leaving a livid, embarrassed and undoubtedly homicidal Shishido Ryo behind.

Perfect hair or no perfect hair, no one embarrassed Akutsu Jin.

Need ask why?

**Because he was _Akutsu Jin_ – The Mighty!**

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**A/N:** _I had fun writing this. XD I think by now you've seen why. XD_


	3. 03: He's Gay in More Ways than One

TITLE: **Painful Interjections**

PART: **Side Story 3 to Who Says College is Easy?**

PAIRING: **Akutsu Jin x Shishido Ryou**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**Side Story 3 (Part Three): He's Gay... in More Ways than One**

* * *

Punch.

Punch.

Punch.

It was the only thing he did nowadays.

Since he stepped inside the campus of K University, he never did anything worthwhile but try to eliminate the brewing homicidal urges shooting up his nervous system.

First problem: His flatmate.

He was never good with roommates. His cousins abhorred being cooped up with him during visits since he had so many rules regarding the use of stuff inside his sanctuary. It was normal, he knew, since he did not want anything to be out of place. His flatmate now... unfortunately, had bigger issues than he had.

_Okay, let's review. _He thought crossly. _After staying with this guy for God-knows-how-long, I see purple flowers as some sort of artwork, something completely normal that I am now converted to the way of the purple. I now possess a purple shirt and a pair of lavender slacks. _He punched his pillow one more time. _And I've got myself an excess baggage who is such a pain at times that I don't know if I could bear it anymore. _

Sighing, he slumped back against his cushioned headboard. Another quirk his roomie had that he was pretty comfortable with. What was he going to do? He did not know exactly. He did not even know why he was here in the first place. He should have upped and ran the moment he set eyes on the girly guy that was proving to be the bane of his social life.

The same girly guy whom he thought was a pretty girl who survived breast cancer.

"Ah, could you help me with this Ryo?" The way he called out made him shiver for all its sultry quality.

"With what?" He yelled back frowning.

"With the batter!" came the loud response. "I have to cook a large batch and Syusuke is gonna be here in... half an hour! Please?"

Shishido sighed, shaking his head. _Hajime, Hajime..._ He couldn't help the sudden twitch of his lips. It was so easy to imagine those two together, all lovey-dovey. He couldn't quite understand it though...

Not one person had been ignorant of the gap between the two of them since junior high. Of course his flatmate did something all too cruel for words, just as his conniving mind was used to doing. However, something was truly off whenever he thought of Fuji Syusuke alone. Something was not right, but he couldn't place it somehow.

He had heard of the same conniving mind lurking behind the sweetly beckoning façade, and truthfully, it scared him. What was he thinking, he whose brother was almost handicapped because of a faulty decision made by the one he was currently dating? Why was he dating him in the first place?

What was he up to?

Was Mizuki even alarmed at the sudden change of attitude?

He wanted to tell his flatmate that it was a relationship that would not extend to great lengths. It was never going to be a relationship filled with comfort. That mistake was enough to create a wall between them for all eternity. It did not help that, as Mizuki had said, Yuuta-kun and he had become friends even after the incident. If they did stay together, Mizuki and Fuji... what with Yuuta-kun always in their face... how in heaven's name were they supposed to have a peaceful camaraderie?

He sighed again, shuffling slowly to the kitchen, where Mizuki gyrated, in tune with the music streaming from his portable mp3 player perhaps. It was such a comical thing to behold that he felt his grin widen considerably. Yes, this was the private life of Mizuki Hajime.

And Shishido was just deciding whether it was a good thing to be one of the few who saw such display, or bad since it tended to make affected people turn cheesy.

Quietly, he walked towards him, eyes dancing with mischief. There was also something that he considered very endearing when it came to Mizuki Hajime.

He reached out and grasped his flatmate's shoulder, prompting the other to turn in surprise, dark eyes wide and glassy, filled with shock... and a hell lot of love. It was such a sorry thing that all those love weren't for him at all. They were for someone who would be arriving... twenty-five minutes from now.

"Ryo!" Mizuki exclaimed, eyes dancing even more. "Help me with this, will you?" With deliberate force, he pushed the bowl of unmixed flour and eggs to Shishido's face and turned around to finish his frying. "I still haven't made the soup!" He cried out in despair... or not. His voice had the twang of mischief in it.

_He just wants me to help him... the overbearing bastard._ Shishido thought quite fondly, shaking his head as his wont when in the presence of the guy.

He wanted to punch his pillow once more... even if he knew it wouldn't help lessen his hidden aggravations.

It was not as if he hated his flatmate, he admitted that long ago. It was just that...

He sighed, shaking his head for the umpteenth time.

He hated being thoroughly domesticated.

It made him feel like a girl.

**X o X o X**

General Science was a pain in the ass. It was something that made Akutsu more irritated than usual. It was just his luck that he had been put in the most boring subjects one had the audacity to place as curriculum sets in the second term of freshman year.

"This is boring."

It felt good somehow that he landed in almost the same classes as his... friend. Yes, Sengoku Kiyosumi passed the exams too and entered K University with him. It was his only consolation after his new stepfather made his life hell by coaxing him to stay at home and drive to school every single freaking day. The reason why he took the exams in the first place was silently declared null. He wanted to get away... and look what happened.

"Sucks to be us." He hissed back monotonously.

Sengoku glanced briefly at him and scribbled something onto a loose leaf. Methodically, he folded the piece of paper and subtly passed it to Akutsu, turning his attention back at the droning professor so as not to arouse suspicion.

Akutsu was intrigued by what the message was that he quickly opened it, eyes deftly scanning the page, a small frown creasing the area above his nose. **_/Where do you want to eat for lunch? /_** Said the message. At that, his stomach rumbled, noisily enough that he heard Sengoku snicker.

_/**Takashi's sushi shop. / **_He wrote quickly, letting the paper fly onto his friend's desk. Upon reading, Sengoku grinned, looked at him and gave him a thumbs-up for such a nice choice.

Akutsu snorted, feeling a bit better.

Yes, he may be feeling grumpy during his classes, but at least he had the consolation that he had a friend with him to be with. It made the feeling of being left behind by his precious kid-friend fade slowly away. It made him stop yearning for little Dan Taichi's affections.

Now... if only Sengoku would erase the giddy smile on his face, the feeling of contentment would definitely stay. He did not know why, but every time he saw that kind of smile on him...

He felt uneasy.

**X o X o X**

He hated dinnertime. It was an established fact... same as with the voice screaming inside his head that he hated mornings.

It was not the evening that he hated. He just didn't like the fact that the unit he was living in seemed so barren during nighttimes. He hated the feeling of sitting in a dining table alone feeling like such an absolute loser with the whole world ganging up on him, hating him enough that he did not have anyone to eat with. It was such an irrational thought, but it was how he felt. Never had he eaten alone in his whole life... well, until he stepped into college.

Initially, he thought it was such a blast to have someone with him at mealtimes when his cousin told him he found the perfect place for his stay in K University. And then he got stuck with his cousin's friend's cousin (A very complicated association tree), the Mizuki the Wonder.

At first it was great, yes, they ate together and talked about a lot of things, but when Fuji Syusuke came into Mizuki's life, everything changed... something along the lines of Shishido Ryo being ditched at dinnertime. God knew where Mizuki ate. For all the world knew, he was eating Fuji... or to be truly accurate, Fuji was eating him – and Shishido's green perversions as well.

He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. He stared at the open cupboard staring back at him right at his face.

Empty.

Oh yeah, he forgot to buy the groceries again. The tennis club was taking much of his time nowadays. He knew it was not a valid excuse, since his flatmate was in it too. Mizuki would probably kill him when he opens it tomorrow morning. No pancake batter, no fudge sauce, no pasta, no nothing.

Yes. Shishido decided solemnly. Mizuki was going to kill him tomorrow. Silently, he wondered if there was milk in the refrigerator as well. If there weren't, then Mizuki would have his head later tonight. It wasn't a pretty thought.

At a loss, he bowed his head and bumped it against the edge of the cupboard. Now what was he going to do? He did not have anything to cook; he did not have anything to drink except cold purified water; and he did not want to see Mizuki coming in all high from his nightly date.

It was the odour of something good cooking from outside the kitchen window that sold him. It was either he starve or eat some of the now-mouth-watering kebabs being barbequed outside. He did not like street food that much, but he was in need. _I'm sorry mother._ He murmured apologetically. _But I need to eat... or I wouldn't be home alive this winter break. _

With renewed purpose, he took raced to the front door, slipping his hands in his pockets to check for his wallet and keys and got out to freedom... to where the food was! He noticed people looking at him strangely as he dashed past, and as he stood in the elevator, and most of all when he was outside and starting for one of the off-campus takoyaki stands in the near the entrance gates. However, his mind was not processing anything – it didn't want to. All that was filling his mind were the vision of **_food_** and lots of it, smoking, piping hot dishes ready for him to order and consume as a stranded man would. He was hungry, and the cold was seeping deep into...

Wait a minute...

The cold?

He looked down and in shock, felt even colder than before.

He forgot his coat... and it was already autumn.

The moment of realisation paralysed him, and all he could do was kick himself mentally for forgetting something so crucial... and it was then that he knew that if he did not do something, he would get frostbitten. As he was about to turn around and head home to get his coat, he felt heavy softness spread on him.

Surprised, he looked up, eyes widening even further as dark eyes stared back at him. Those eyes were all too familiar. He had been seeing them ever since preparatory school. His lips involuntarily quirked up. "Atobe." He greeted his tennis club teammate. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your house a couple of blocks from here?"

Atobe Keigo snatched the thing that was covering Shishido and spread it, an invitation for him to slip into the tempting bundle of warmth. "Ohtori-kun called." He answered, helping Shishido into the velvet coat. "For someone who's supposed to act all grown up, he was panicking like a lost child." He snorted.

Shishido did not know whether to be offended or not. He was not the one being secretly ridiculed but there was still the streak in him that bristled in defence of his best friend. "Oi, oi." He muttered darkly as he adjusted the undoubtedly costly coat around him. It felt so warm. He crossed his arms across his chest in a show of defiance. "Don't talk about Choutarou like that."

"Ahn?" Atobe intoned, eyebrow raised in supplication. Shishido knew, even without speaking, what his former captain was thinking.

He glared even harder, much to Atobe's amusement. "**Don't** say it." He warned murderously.

"I haven't even said it yet! How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"When you do that 'Ahn?' thing, I know **exactly** what you're thinking!" Shishido growled. He shook his head. "Why did he call you anyway? Why not –"

Atobe smirked. "Why not you?" He quipped, slipping his hands in the pocket of his own coat. "Actually he did, problem was, you weren't home, and he just panicked. He said you were never one to stay out when all your classes are from mornings to early afternoons."

"Oh." Shishido was thoughtful. "But why did you..."

"Bring an extra coat?" Atobe smiled. "I don't know exactly, but there was a voice inside me that said I should..." He then noticed the further furrowing of Shishido's brow. He chuckled. "Okay, okay, I give. I worried as well, so I grabbed the nearest coat I could find. That's it."

Shishido, for the life of him...

... Still couldn't understand.

What was happening to the world lately? Everything he knew before was now null and void. Well, almost, since Ohtori still was such a mother hen, but that was beside the point. Everything seemed to change. It was like the world was evolving, transforming everything into better individuals with such deep-cast emotions that he wondered were real at all. If he thought he was going crazy before, he was thinking otherwise now. This was Atobe Keigo, Hyoutei King Extraordinaire. The guy who made his life hell in the earlier parts of junior high. The guy who enslaved the ever-enslavable Kabaji Munehiro, the towering, lumbering giant that he was. Of course they did have some quiet moments of understanding during senior high, but he was not this empathic.

"Atobe..." He murmured dazedly.

His former captain gazed back at him, light in his eyes unreadable. "What?"

Shishido heaved a huge breath.

"Atobe...'

A wry grin erupted on his face.

"You have finally been domesticated."

A vein seemed to pop in Atobe's temple. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and grabbed Shishido's hand, dragging him to where food was. It was street food but food nonetheless. Even if he deserved the finer things in life he still craved for something ordinary. Shishido made him hungry for all his efforts to keep himself from arguing further.

"Shut up." He growled. "I hate you."

Shishido chuckled evilly in reply.

"I know you do."

**X o X o X**

Shishido enjoyed the rare moments when he could torture Atobe. Like what he was doing now. "It's a wonder how you could eat the same food that us mortals eat." He quipped, hiding his mirth behind each bite of Takoyaki.

If he were still in junior high, he would have been aghast at the thought of Atobe eating takoyaki. He liked fancy food such as... Beef Pennington... or Wellington... or something similar sounding. Wait... maybe it **_was_** Beef Wellington. But then, he couldn't be too sure. That foreign stuff had a different name and still would taste like some other Japanese dish. Ugh.

"I wonder how you could stand the sight of such greatness as mine... and I wonder how you could even dare think that I'm not gonna charge you for that coat you're wearing right now, ahn, Shishido Ryo-chan?" Atobe drawled sweetly back.

_Spoilsport!_ Shishido thought in annoyance.

He really hated Atobe's insight.

"Ara... Kei-chan!"

It was the soft exclamation that made him turn his attention away from Atobe and his condescending ways. It surprised him; it really did, considering that Mizuki was nowhere near the newcomer.

"Syusuke." Atobe acknowledged, surprising him even more. Since when had Atobe been on first name basis with the former Seigaku prodigy? "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing Kei-chan." Fuji Syusuke drawled almost cryptically, and equally cryptic smile stretching on his face, eyes striking as they showed their usually unseen hue. Shishido's mind ran out of reasons. How come he did not know anything about this? After all, he had been in the same school with his former captain for what seemed like forever, not to mention that they had begun interacting more in senior high. It hurt a little, and Shishido did not exactly know if it was the pride talking or something else.

And why **_Kei-chan_** of all nicknames?

There was no way that someone so devious be called cute stuff.

"Where's Ha – Mizuki-san?" Shishido asked the smaller man, eyes scrutinising the closed features. He did not get much... except for another of his infamous smiles and a sunny response of:

"He went home early."

Questions flooded his mind, especially now when he felt something truly off in Fuji... not to mention Atobe's sudden stiffening. He wanted to know what was wrong, but judging from Atobe's character, he wouldn't rat out on anyone – most of all a good friend. There was a sneaking suspicion in his mind that there was something wrong – in Mizuki's part at least. Fuji seemed to be taking it all in stride. Yes, there was something really wrong.

"Why are you out here?" Atobe asked again, eyes narrowed a little. "Did you send him home?"

Fuji just smiled.

Shishido then turned tail and ran...

Heading straight home to where his friend was.

**X o X o X**

Akutsu was busy gauging the width of every brick comprising the ground he was walking on when he was almost ran over by a raging... something. It didn't feel like a bull exactly, there was less power in the hit, and of course, if he was ran over by a bull, shouldn't he be dead already? He shook away his useless thoughts and stared at the one who had so 'violently' bumped into him.

It was the sight of the familiar crown that spurred his mind to work overtime. His eyes followed the strands of burnished sunlight, his heart pounding in his ears as he finally recognised the long flowing hair.

It was the Shishido guy.

And somehow, the discovery unsettled him. There was no reason to, but he still was. What was wrong with him?

With deft hands, he steadied the seemingly frantic Shishido, staring at the unfocused eyes that seemed to be seeing things miles away. Drunk maybe? He wasn't too sure, after all, the guy seemed to have ran all the way to where they were now, the flushing might have come from exertion... among other things.

"Oi, watch where you're going." He growled, brows knitting as Shishido stepped on his foot in an effort to get away. It was probably his voice that made the smaller guy focus. He watched the play of emotions crossing Shishido's face and somehow, Akutsu was amused.

First there was shock, then horror, then realisation, and then dawning doom. Curiously enough, anger was not there. "You! You're studying in K University too?" Shishido asked, aghast.

Akutsu smiled wryly. "Nice to see you around these parts as well." He drawled. "Why is it that whenever we see each other we get in physical contact first?"

Shishido flushed even more. "I – I don't know! Get away from me you jerk, I need to get back home fast!"

He did not know why, but he remained uncharacteristically quiet, immediately letting go and watching keenly as Shishido seemed a little disoriented before sprinting off to what Akutsu deduced was the direction of his home. He stared further on and saw the massive building rising up to the sky. Ougon Jidai Biru. The most renowned and expensive lodging a university student could have.

_Feh._ _So he's rich, so what? After all, he's from Hyoutei Gakuen. _He thought crossly. Honestly, he did not understand why he was feeling irritated. It was probably because the guy his mother married last week was in the same bracket. He was rich, no doubt about that... but rich people were fake. It was even concretised by the condescending way his new stepfather seemed to patronise him.

_So, the Shishido guy is rich... so what? _He thought once again, finally turning away and shuffling to where he was supposed to go. He could see the former Seigaku prodigy and the former Hyoutei captain having a row near one of the Takoyaki stands and a sudden thought of them probably bullying the Takoyaki vendor as a rich-kid past time crossed his mind. He was sorely tempted to tell them off, but he had no such evidence to support his claim. He was probably just thinking too much.

Taking a huge breath, he started off, needing to talk to Kawamura before Sengoku got to the sushi shop earlier than him.

He had to make sense of things... and Kawamura was the best person he knew to talk with.

* * *

**TSUZUKU **

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long delay. I was having problems with my PC's monitor for a whole week, but it's okay now, thanks to my wonderful dad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part, because I had quite a lot of fun writing it... but that's just me. Tell me what you think! _


	4. 04: Be There or be Square!

TITLE: **Painful Interjections**

PART: **Side Story 3 to Who Says College is Easy?**

PAIRING: **Akutsu Jin x Shishido Ryou**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**Side Story 3 (Part Four): BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!**

* * *

There was something truly unsettling about all of this. 

Shishido had to admit that although Mizuki Hajime's fashion sense was disturbing, the way he was acting now was downright scary. Of course who wouldn't throw some sort of tantrum after being sent away for the night when there was a HUGE date planned – complete with smooches and other icky stuff. He knew firsthand the greatest of pains Mizuki had taken just to preserve this weirdly perverse relationship. Maybe he was a masochist. But that aside, he couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe, he was into loving Fuji Syusuke more than he loved himself.

Yes, it was truly disturbing, however, come to think of it, shouldn't that be the norm when a person is truly in love?

And yet, even though his sentiments ran exactly like his flatmate, he couldn't help thinking that the way he was acting was very disturbing. Yes, he had been repeating that thought in his head for the past five minutes, and it did not seem to want to go anywhere.

"I HATE Syusuke's sister!" Mizuki ranted. "It's as if she's doing everything she could to ruin my plans every single night!"

Fuji Yumiko visited without any warning just when Mizuki and Fuji were having a hot session, it seemed. Ouch. Imagine how that would have felt. Imagine how painful it must have felt down **_there_**... unfulfilled passions and all that crap. Shishido sighed in relief. At least, Mizuki was not wounded emotionally or something.

That was, at least, good.

And Fuji's sister was... Actually, Shishido had no idea if he wanted to kill her for making his friend miserable, or hug her for preventing his friend from delving deeper into her younger brother's... he shook his head. It was not the time to think of such things. He had to appease Mizuki's ruffled feathers if he wanted to sleep quietly tonight.

"Just think of it this way Hajime." He murmured, plopping down beside him noisily.

"What?"

"You'll get to sit beside me while drinking hot chocolate in front of the TV."

It was the unexpected smile that made Shishido's heart lighter...

And then he remembered that there was no chocolate in the fridge at all.

**X o X o X**

"Die."

Mizuki muttered as he lugged a humongous grocery-filled bag, sweat beading his brows even in the middle of autumn.

"You're the one to talk." Shishido huffed, panting slightly, hefting two just as huge paper bags in his arms. He was feeling with his feet... he couldn't even see a thing... the bags were in the way. "I'm the one suffering more here."

"Well, you, Oh-Great-One,are the reason why we're shopping at this hour and carrying this huge bags home!" They were truly thankful they found a grocery store open at this time of night. Seven-Eleven™ stuff was pretty expensive than usual.

"Stop it, will you?" Shishido conceded after a moment's hesitation. "Fine, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to, I just forgot, that's all."

KRRRR.

Shishido reddened.

KRRRR.

Silence.

And then Mizuki chuckled. "Seems like someone's hungry."

Shishido scowled. "Of course someone is! ME!" he grated out in annoyance. "I haven't eaten anything because I thought _Loverboy_ had a hot date with someone who got rainbows for eyes!"

"They are beautiful eyes, I tell you." Mizuki snickered, infuriating his flatmate even more. "You're missing out a lot."

"Yes. Like dinner."

"Just admit it, it's not my fault. You just don't know how to cook!"

"Yes I do!"

"Grilling doesn't count when the only thing you use for marinade is ketchup! Ugh. That creation of yours tastes nasty!"

"You're the one to talk! You make beef stew with fruit cocktail!"

Mizuki was about to make another cutting remark when the smell of something fishy wafted under his nose. No, it was not fishy, _fishy_... it was the smell of something resembling that of fresh seafood. "Food." He muttered, eyes scanning the place until he saw a familiar sight. His eyes lit up and he turned to his friend. "I have a solution to our problem!" He announced, hefting the grocery bag once more.

"What?" Shishido asked behind the stuff he toted.

"Sushi." Mizuki crowed triumphantly.

"Ha-ha." The doubtful flatmate replied. "It's too late for a sushi shop to be open around here you nut!"

"No, I'm serious! It's still open! Trust me!"

Shishido was about to protest when his stomach sounded once again. It was truly embarrassing. "Fine. I give. Just make sure I get food, that's all I ask." He sighed, shuffling forward... still feeling with his feet... and...

"Ryo – you're going the wrong direction!"

_Curse these bags_...

**X o X o X**

It was only when Shishido set the bags down that he realised where he was.

He was in Kawamura's shop.

"Ah, Kawamura-san!" He greeted, bowing respectfully, hair sliding down the sides of his face.

"Shishido-san!" Came the owner's equally happy response. "You're lucky that we're still open tonight! And you too, Mizuki-san! Come, sit down while I – "

"You know them Takashi?"

It was the unhealthy gruff tone that made Shishido's insides squirm. Maybe he was still dreaming. However, the sight of pure white hair shocked his senses. No. He was obviously not dreaming. Mizuki was seeing the walking nightmare too, because he stiffened, alert, for reasons he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

His own reasons though, Shishido could comprehend.

This guy was the worst person ever to walk the face of the earth. The monster in his dreams and the irritating rebel in his waking days. The one who had _assaulted_ him, even though verbally, before he stepped into college. It was just his luck that they studied in the same university. If he knew about it sooner, he might have upped and ran away, changing his course in order to be housed in a building far, far away from where the guy was.

"Yes." Kawamura grinned, creating culinary masterpieces with his bare hands. "We faced off with Hyoutei Gakuen in junior high, and Shishido-san with his doubles partner defeated Sadaharu and Kaidoh-kun."

"Sadaharu?" The evil guy asked clearly aghast. "And Kaidoh? Defeated? By this guy?" There was something truly irritating about the way he uttered disbelieving words.

"Oi, oi..." He started, only to be cut off by Mizuki's chuckling.

'Fu, fu, fu' He went, covering his mouth in an effort not to let go of the laughter reverberating inside his throat. Shishido glared at him.

"Ah," Kawamura smiled indulgently. "He's quite capable, you know... he's really fast once he's in the heat of the game."

"Feh!" Came the doubtful answer. "I don't think so. He's kinda girly, so he must be slow."

"Jin..."

"No he's not." Mizuki suddenly spoke up. "He's a competent tennis player, that I assure you."

The guy named Jin scowled. "You're not being talked to. Stay away from this conversation." It was a tad bit frightening for Shishido, so it was no surprise that his friend's mouth snapped immediately shut. There was a moment of tense silence...

And then Mizuki spoke up once again.

"You are just projecting your weakness, are you not?"

And the war broke out.

**X o X o X**

"Owww..."

Shishido sighed, brows furrowing in concentration. "You shouldn't have said that." He murmured as he dressed the bruise purpling away happily on Mizuki's cheek. There was another one on his temple, the nastier one where the skin actually broke. He winced, remembering the hostility that erupted from the Jin guy. He felt guilty, and he couldn't form words to say how sorry he was for all the trouble he had caused. Of course it was not technically his fault, but then, his friend was just protecting him.

Mizuki Hajime was a good friend, he had to give him that. Whatever had possessed him to sacrifice Fuji's brother's arm was beyond Shishido's comprehension. Maybe he did that out of sheer competitiveness? Or was that the real him? He did not know. If the second option were the case, then he would have to say that the one he was seeing now, the one whom he was friends with... was a changed man.

And he felt happy knowing he had someone like that as a friend. Minus the arrogance and slyness... and the deviousness as well, he was just like Ohtori. They would become very good friends once they get to know each other. Then Shishido's life would be more than perfect, save for that evil guy who made existing in the university very difficult.

"Well, I wanted to." Mizuki declared, waving a hand in the air dismissively. "I don't like it when people trample on my friends... and you are my friend, so... owww..."

"Sorry." Shishido did not know what he was saying sorry for, landing his friend in trouble or pressing the gauze too hard on the sensitive skin.

"Don't worry about it." Mizuki smiled nonchalantly, eyes quirking a bit as the bruised muscle stretched. "I have just one complaint though..."

Shishido steeled himself for an onslaught of complaints that would surely stream out of the smaller man's mouth.

Mizuki sighed dramatically, slouching in his seat even further. "We left the grocery bag with my precious chocolates in Kawamura-san's shop..."

It only took a couple of seconds to sink in, and Shishido started laughing.

**X o X o X**

Morning found Shishido and Mizuki tangled up in bed. For a short while, he panicked, eyes staring in shock at the sleeping face of his friend. Then, memories came rushing back.

_**/"Ryo..." **_

_**"Hajime, please go back to bed... I'm sleepy and I'm hungry..."**_

_**"I'm not going to molest you, you know..."**_

_**Shishido sighed, lifting the covers of his bed in invitation. "So, why are you still up at..." He glanced at his alarm clock. "Three in the morning?"**_

_**"I can't sleep." Mizuki declared, sighing. "Do you think I'm ugly?"**_

_**Shishido couldn't help laughing. "What are you saying, you nut? You are not ugly!" his arms closed around his friend as he snuggled. "Never think that you are, okay?"**_

_**"I don't know Ryo... I might have been semi-okay before, but now, with these on my face..." **_

_**Shishido was, once again, wracked with guilt. "I'm sorry, because of me, you..." He started, only to be cut off by a hand clamping on his mouth. In the dim light of his nightlight, he could see Mizuki's dancing eyes.**_

_**"Stop saying that dummy." He grinned. "Friends stand up for each other. I know you'll do the same thing for me when time comes and it's my turn to get hurt by others."**_

_**Mizuki somehow seen through him... just like Ohtori did when Shishido was in one of his brooding fits. He smiled wanly and touched the bandaged bruise on his friend's temple. "Aa."**_

_**He watched Mizuki close his eyes in sleep. **_

**_And he closed his own in satisfaction. _**/

Shishido smiled, lying motionlessly back for a short while before gently untangling himself in a flurry of entwined limbs. It seemed as obvious as ever that Mizuki was a fitful sleeper.

Once free, he got off the bed and stretched.

For the first time, he did not open the window curtains.

**X o X o X**

**RING!**

Annoyed, Shishido flipped open his phone and growled. He had just bombed his last exam and was ranting inwardly about evil professors and equally evil drafting measurements. He was in no mood for any kind of chitchat.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Shishido-san?"

He felt like he was doused with cold water. He flushed in embarrassment. It was Ohtori. "Ah – Choutarou!" He greeted back quite enthusiastically. "Why did you call?"

"Ah, did I catch you in a bad time?" His best friend asked in concern. "You sound troubled."

_Tell me about it._ He thought crossly, remembering the gloating face of his professor. _That old man finally won over us. **Chikusho**... _"Actually you did. I just failed my exam, so I'm being bitchy about it. But, no, you're not bothering me the least. So, why did you call?"

"Ah, Shishido-san... I think I have enough credit to take an exam in your university..."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Ah, I'm going to take an exam in K University next month, Shishido-san!" Shishido could almost see Ohtori's proud smile at the other end of the line.

Shishido's smile would have rivalled that of the brightness of the sun. Just imagine, his best friend had a shot at entering the university next year! His bleak day finally became better.

Just imagine!

Ohtori!

Together with him in the university!

**X o X o X**

Atobe soon got wind of it through one of Oshitari's phone calls. It seemed that he was as welcoming as Shishido was, and for that, he was glad. "Ahn... good, good! Then this place would be more lively, don't you think so?"

"Of course!" Shishido said enthusiastically, gobbling up his dinner. It seemed that Atobe had taken a liking at eating together with him. It was okay; since Mizuki was finally back with his beloved Fuji Syusuke... bruises and all. "We'll have such fun together! Ha! We'll conquer the tennis club doubles!"

Atobe snorted. "Heh, that is if he gets in. What if he doesn't?"

"He will." Shishido said with finality. "He surely will."

Atobe gave him a chiding look. "Seems as if you know him all too well, hmm? Maybe the rumours were true after all?"

"Shut up Atobe."

Atobe just gave him this knowing look that made the blood in his veins boil. Why was he being so suggestive today? Why was he pushing about the rumours all the time? Was it because he was just enjoying teasing him, or was it because he was actually hoping that it was true? One could never get the truth out of those sealed lips, that, Shishido was sure. He was about to say something when he saw Atobe's eyes shift to a point behind him. Curious, he turned around –

And proceeded to scowl.

It was the Jin guy.

Carrying the groceries he and Mizuki left at Kawamura's sushi shop.

How weird was that?

"What do you want this time?" He called out gruffly, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You want your stuff back, don't you? Because if you don't, I'm taking them all for myself. You can afford to buy them again anyway."

"Why don't you just come over here and give it to me?"

"**_You_** come over here, these are yours."

Shishido's temple began to throb painfully. Why was everyone ganging up on him? He took a deep calming breath in an effort to calm his ill temper and stood up, eyes focused angrily at his aggressor. _Must not punch his lights out or I'll be slapped with offences. Must keep calm. Must keep calm. Must keep calm._

As he reached him, he held out his hands. "Give the bag to me."

The wind blew then, ruffling the man's already dishevelled hair. It was the first time he noticed that his hair was fine. He was an artist and he focused on detail, and as much as he did not want to admit it, the guy had the perfect bone structure... and his eyes were almost golden.

He possessed dominant features that could make anyone lose their breath just staring at him.

Now, as he stood there, speechless for once, Shishido couldn't dispel one glaring fact.

_He's staring at me as well..._

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay guys, nyargh, the Holiday Bug got into me. ; But, here it is, hope you enjoyed it! _


	5. 05A: Akutsu Jin BANZAI!

TITLE: **Painful Interjections**

PART: **Side Story 3 to Who Says College is Easy?**

PAIRING: **Akutsu Jin x Shishido Ryou**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**Side Story 3 (Part Five A): AKUTSU JIN - BANZAI!**

* * *

Akutsu plopped down his bed in an effort to clean his mind and take a nice, long rest. He had been staying up really late for the past few weeks, and frankly; it was depleting his 'supposedly' endless amounts of energy.

What irked him now was the fact that he couldn't forget the image of the irritating Shishido guy the day he returned the stuff he and his friend owned that they forgot in Kawamura's sushi shop. Somehow, he looked...

Okay.

Well, fine. So he looked kind of pretty for a guy, but that was beside the point. He was not huffy at all back then, and it disappointed Akutsu to no end. He was hoping for another verbal tussle, to say the least, and he did not get it. That was what was bothering him until now, as shallow as it may sound.

He sighed.

Why was he always asking for pain anyway? Like with Sengoku. The overly cheerful guy with now inhibitions at all was starting to tag along with him everywhere he went, acting like his mother would back when he was still in elementary school. It was annoying him to hell, and yet, he couldn't seem to take the offensive. It was unusual for him to be like this, but apart of him was hesitating at the thought of confrontation. He did not want to lose Sengoku as a friend. Ever. However, it seemed as if fate had other plans for both of them because he the relationship they had between them was starting to get more cloying with each passing day.

Why was Sengoku being such a leech anyway? Well, it wasn't as if he was being parasitic, because, the company was not exactly bad for him. However, given the circumstance, he was not entirely sure whether or not to label him as such. Akutsu would never understand why he couldn't remember his science at all when it came to these types of things. Now he was second-guessing himself for the right term.

He grimaced. _I'm starting to sound like a loon._ _Science doesn't have anything to do with this anyway! _Cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he slouched even further, slanting a hand across his eyes in an effort to calm down.

Why was the idea of his friend doting on him made him wan to run as far away as he could go? It wasn't that he hated Sengoku, but...

_I don't want him to be the **one**... he's a friend, and that's it. That is all he will ever be. _Deep in his gut he knew. He did not have to think about it too much because he absolutely knew that having some sort of love-love thing with him was too unbearable. Too suffocating.

Without any warning, a too-familiar picture flashed in his mind.

_This is all Takashi's fault._

**X o X o X**

"Look, Kiyosumi, stop following me around!" He roared, finally having enough after three weeks.

Sengoku only grinned. "Why shouldn't I? We're friends, right?"

Akutsu's temples throbbed painfully, his heart pounding in his ears. "Kiyosumi." He began tiredly. "You're becoming all too annoying when you're being stubborn. Just stop following me around all the time."

There was something he could only label as pain that crossed through Sengoku's face before it was schooled back to its familiar devil-may-care features. "What will you do if I don't agree to what you're saying?"

He sighed. "Kiyosumi, damn you. Are you trying to make everything harder for me? This thing we have is becoming even weirder than it was when it started. Just... stop acting like a fairy god mother with me all the time and spend some time with yourself so I can also spend time with myself as well!"

Yes, there definitely was pain.

Sengoku's face was now pockmarked with it and he couldn't take the words back, no matter how strong the urge was. He was doing this for his own sanity above everything else. One irritating person at a time, and he already got his hands full of **the** girly guy. He groaned inwardly. Great, now he was remembering him again.

"There's something you're not telling me." Sengoku said quietly, smile gone. "Is it because you don't want to be seen with me anymore?"

Akutsu wanted to tear out his hair. _Why is he acting like I dumped him? Okay, so maybe I did... in away, but seriously now, why did it seem as if I'm dumping someone I have a love-love relationship with? How dramatic could he possibly get? Is this a product of his obsession with his horoscopes? _"That's not it." He growled, irritated. "Stop acting like we're married, okay? All I'm saying is that I need space – a lot of it, and I'm sure you also do. Tagging along after me all the time will not accomplish that, and you know it. Don't you even get tired of being with people all the time? You have that fraternity thing going on too, so why are you being so... gluey?"

There was a moment of tense silence before Sengoku's features relaxed. His smile was there again, and for that single moment, Akutsu was relieved. "Fine then." He allowed with ease. Too much ease that it made him all too uneasy. There was something lurking behind that smile, he knew, because it was the sort he saw plastered on Seigaku's former prodigy. There was nothing he could do at this point but be wary. "But"

He raised both eyebrows in question. "You're going to continue fetching me from tennis club practice every afternoon. That way we'll still be able to see each other! That's all I ask!"

Akutsu sighed. Sengoku truly was acting as if he was his boyfriend, which he wasn't. Back in senior high, he might have considered it, but now, the idea repulsed him. When did all of this start anyway? Why was he starting to veer away from the familiar and towards the unknown? Was friendship unimportant to him after all?

He should try recollecting his scattered thoughts tonight.

"Keigo, damn you, don't make fun of me!"

It was the ridiculously familiar voice that made him turn his head involuntarily, eyes seeking the source as if hungry for the image of the guy he was currently obsessing on. Why was he obsessing in the first place? All worries concerning his all-too-recent row with his friend vanished, replaced by something he couldn't quite name. Amusement maybe? Interest?

There he was. Shishido Ryo as he soon learned, was being dragged by his former captain by back of his shirt. _What happened?_ Came the wayward thought.

Too focused was he that he did not see the look of anger shadowing Sengoku's unusually grim face.

**X o X o X**

Kawamura was preparing celebratory sushi platters for both him and Akutsu when the door chimes tinkled merrily. The sound sent shivers up Akutsu's spine, and with eyes narrowed, he turned, only to have his tongue tied.

It was Shishido.

With the narcissistic bastard and a tall guy he barely recognised. He had seen the blonde before – that he was sure, but it seemed so long ago...

Akutsu watched in fascination as Shishido herded the blonde to one of the cushions encircling a low-rise table.

"It is amazing Choutarou! You even got a higher score than what I had when I took the qualifying exams!" Shishido crowed happily. "Now you're gonna be a shoo-in to this university!"

"Shishido-san..."

"Anyone could get higher scores than you do Ryo." Atobe the Great quipped, taking much amusement over the narrowing of Shishido's eyes.

"Atobe-san..."

"Look who's talking!" Shishido growled. "I scored higher than you did in Geometry yesterday!"

"Ahn? That's just a fluke of course. Ore-sama just wasn't feeling all too well yesterday." As if to prove his point, he coughed.

_So, he could get sick like us mortals after all._ Akutsu snickered inwardly. He couldn't help his eyes from straying to where the gaggling group was; he actually forgot that he was supposed to be eating from the sushi platter before him. It took the prodding of Kawamura's index finger before he realised that he was supposed to be eating his dinner. Sushi – again.

He grimaced, turning back to his food, but not before seeing the look of amusement on his best friend's face. Yes, Kawamura knew too much. He sighed, shaking his head.

Kawamura-san, the shop owner, catered to the newcomers' orders, it seemed. He was still trying not to look at them; focusing on his plate more... and to what Kawamura was saying... or, **not** saying. There was tense silence between them, as if both were straining to hear the conversation emanating from the other table.

"I'm glad I have a chance to get in here." The newcomer's voice was dripping with quite pride and sincerity. "If I do pass the entrance exam, I would be the happiest person in the whole world."

"Of course you'll pass Choutarou! You're excellent in academics!" Shishido crowed excitedly, soundly slapping his best friend at the back. "And tennis too! We'll be unbeatable!"

"Uh... Shishido-san..."

"Ah, let's stop all this nonsense and eat! Kawamura-san's _sushi_s are the best!"

Akutsu could hear Kawamura's father chuckle as he served them their food. It irked him somewhat that he shared such opinion from someone who got on his nerves almost all the time.

However, what really irked him the most was that...

He couldn't bear look at such closeness that the Choutarou guy and Shishido shared.

Strangely, it hurt.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N:** Decided to split this chapter to two... sorry for the wait guys... been busy for a long while since the last update._ ; 


	6. 05B: Shishido Ryo BANZAI!

TITLE: **Painful Interjections**

PART: **Side Story 3 to Who Says College is Easy?**

PAIRING: **Akutsu Jin x Shishido Ryou**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**Side Story 3 (Part Five B): SHISHIDO RYO - BANZAI! **

* * *

The last day of the school year was approaching.

He was neck-deep in paperwork, but strangely, he was content. The fact that Ohtori called a couple of weeks ago to confirm his enrollment had something to do with it, that was fact, however, there was something in him, some inner voice nudging him to think that it was not the only reason why. Lately he was thinking that although his walking nightmare topped with blonde hair continued pestering him every chance he got, he was getting used to it, so much so that his day was not complete if he did not get wind of his sarcasm. It was disturbing, and yet he was content.

Whatever was wrong with him?

Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to the indoor tennis courts. Racket in hand; it was not a moment too soon when he spied Mizuki in a debate with Inui over something important. Seeing that there was no one else he knew well but them, he decided to bite the bullet and mingle. After all, if he couldn't beat 'em, he just had to join 'em and he'd be fine – as long as they don't kill each other, that is.

"Yo guys!" He called out, slinging one of his endless supplies of towels across his shoulders. "What's up?"

Both turned to him, making him hesitate for a split-second on whether it was a good idea to burst in on their undoubtedly strategic war. Mizuki's eyes were spitting out fire, and Inui's glasses gleamed evilly at him, winking under the light of the afternoon sun. Yes, together, they were frightening enough to make it to the Knott's Scary Farm on Halloween night. And they were now focused on him. He was afraid, alright... very afraid indeed.

"They were talking about Fuji's place in the final game table for the next tournament." Sengoku butted in good-naturedly, sauntering forward to where all three stood. Even with smiling eyes, Shishido couldn't discount the steely undercurrent in the former Yamabuki player's tone. There was something seriously wrong with him... as if the smile he was showing now was insincere.

"Oh?" He managed to ask, raising a questioning brow.

Sengoku nodded, eyes watchful, staring hard at him as if scrutinising his very soul. It was disconcerting to say the least, and if not for his control, he would have fidgeted. "They were –"

"Hey, we're here, you know!" Mizuki huffed, tossing his long hair off his shoulder. "Syusuke should be in singles one!"

Inui, obviously annoyed, adjusted his glasses. "No. As far as the statistics are concerned, Atobe has the advantage because the first team we will face uses the same technique he does, and Atobe is better at power plays thank Syusuke." He countered vehemently. "Relationships shouldn't be involved in precise judgements, Hajime."

Shishido winced. _Ouch._ _Score one for Sadaharu-san._ He couldn't help but agree with him on that one. Mizuki was being too biased about things sometimes. He sighed inwardly. _What do you know... he loves him more than he loves anyone else after all..._

At that, Mizuki reddened, first in embarrassment, then in anger. He knew him too much now to know how each emotion looked like as they crossed his face. Well, not "horny" though, he had yet to see that, and something told him he shouldn't be hoping to see it anytime soon. His friend always was too stubborn for his own good. Someday, it would be the death of him. Briefly, a thought entered his mind._How does he look like humbled? _Then, he brushed it away, cringing, wondering why in seven hells did he think that way. He was such a horrible friend. He shook his head and sighed once again, eyes shifting away as the feud started its unpleasant pace. Maybe he should start looking for transparent earplugs now. He knew Mizuki would lose this battle for sure, and he did not want to hear him rant all night about it. He more important work to do rather than sit around and listen to him spurt out his endless litanies about Truth, Justice and the Tennis Way.

It was the moment when he was about to turn around and walk away that Sengoku grabbed his wrist. It was such sudden motion that he was literally pulled back, nearly stumbling, to face him. His temper flared as his eyes met his present adversary's sharp orbs. There was something disturbing lodged in them that made him shut up. His ill feeling, however, did not dissipate, instead, it welled up even more, now that he knew something was wrong and he had no clue as to what it was. One thing he hated most was being kept in the dark about things that should concern him; most of all when it was himself that was involved. And from the way Sengoku was staring at him now, he was sure **_everything_** was about him. What was it?

There they stood, face to face, both silent as each regarded the other critically. Finally, Sengoku blinked and a smile suffused his once grim features. "You look really pretty with that hair." He commented lightly, hands sliding easily in the pocket of his practice shorts. "Since when have you been growing it?"

Shishido was taken aback. What was the guy thinking pulling him into his circle of resistance back and then asking him such senseless question? "Eh?" He couldn't help staring at him in confusion. "What did you say?"

The other's smile turned up a notch. "I just complemented you... and I asked since when you have been growing it." He said pleasantly. "So...?"

"Uh, umm, Thanks. And uh, I've been growing it since senior high... but I don't see what that has anything to do with..." He stammered almost incoherently, eyes blinking multiple times, betraying his lack of grasp of the situation.

Sengoku fingered his own locks and looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm, well, I've been thinking of growing mine as well, though I don't think it would work the same as it did yours... what do you think?"

Briefly, Shishido envisioned his look with long orange hair, and he tried his best not to shudder in complete revulsion. That would be the worst! He frowned. "There's nothing wrong with your hair, why don't you just keep it short?"

"Because the most important person to me likes long hair, and I thought I should try have..." He reasoned, eyes lighting up so suddenly that Shishido had to know whom it was that made him so pleased. "Jin!"

_Jin? No, it can't be..._ Slowly, he turned around, pupils dilating in shock. _It can, apparently._ He thought in annoyance. "What's he doing here?" He muttered darkly, glaring at the newcomer staring at him just as intently. There was a brief flush that rose up his neck the moment their eyes connected, but it quickly subsided when he spied the smirk self-satisfied smirk on the slightly chapped lips.

"Jin! You came! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't." Sengoku grinned happily. There was something territorial about the way he spoke that made him think something was up. He just didn't know what it was, and he wished he knew, because instinct told him it had something to do with him. He shook his head and started to turn away when the evil idiot spoke.

"I met your friend near the gate, talking to your former captain."

"My friend?" Shishido asked suspiciously, facing him, a brow raised in question.

"The tall one, with white hair." It was delivered in such a cynical voice that he decided something was bothering the guy. What was it? And how did he know about... Ohtori? Was he **_stalking_** him? Wait, that couldn't be, he hated him so much, right? So why would he bother then? There was something really off with the situation, no matter how much he pondered over it... and he did not have any time to do so anyway, better leave it to late sleepless nights when the sheep were too tired to jump over the proverbial fence. He kicked himself inwardly. _Nice going Ryo. _He chided himself.

"Ohtori?" He asked stiffening. "How did you know he was my friend?"

"Oh, a little bird told me." Akutsu Jin smirked, an evil one that seemed to signify the knowledge of something about him that he himself did not know of. No, it would not do well for him to get blackmailed this early in his college life. So what was it?

He was about to make a cutting remark when he noticed Sengoku's eyes watching their scathing exchange. Then he spoke. "Why don't you just meet up with him?"

Shishido blinked. Was that hostility he detected in the redhead's voice? Suspicion reared its ugly face in his head, threatening to overwhelm his logic.

It seemed as if Sengoku Kiyosumi was jealous.

Why?

He had some ideas, but he dared not delve into them too much.

They disturbed him.

* * *

**TSUZUKU **

* * *

_**A/N:** Schedules are evil. >. _


	7. 06: Changes Schmanges PUHLEAZE!

TITLE: **Painful Interjections**

PART: **Side Story 3 to Who Says College is Easy?**

PAIRING: **Akutsu Jin x Shishido Ryou**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**Side Story 3 (Part Six): CHANGES SCHMANGES – PUHLEAZE!**

* * *

"You must be kidding me!"

Ohtori hung his head. "No, Shishido-san, I'm serious." The apologetic note in his voice was enough to make the initial anger in Shishido's heart dissipate. Sighing, he sat back down on the plush sofa of the coffee shop. Wordlessly, he took hold of one of the chintz cushions and hugged it tightly. There was slight comfort in doing so, and from the way things were progressing, he needed it as much as he needed another espresso shot.

"Shishido-san... I'm sorry."

Ohtori was as apologetic as he sounded, that, he was sure of. And with the way he was shaking him gently, he knew he was **_very_** apologetic indeed. But the disappointment was there... he couldn't discount that. It felt heavy, like a burden of sorts. It was unfair of him to impose, and he was very willing to do so, yet, seeing the sadness in Ohtori's eyes were enough to make him think otherwise. It would be worse to see forced will every single day after all.

"I know. It's okay." He mumbled, mouth curving up into a smile." I can survive by my own anyway."

Oh, Shishido had tons of dreams, almost all involving him, his best friend, his purple-obsessed flatmate, his former captain – and tennis. However, none seemed to be able to ever come true after Ohtori's announcement.

"I'm really sorry, Shishido-san..." Ohtori intoned. "I want to improve my skills in violin, and tennis will get in my way. I need to get better so I can achieve my dreams..."

Shishido decided that he hated Ohtori when he talked of dreams and futures the way he did now... as if there was desperation there, a sort of desperation that was laced in his words, and that alone made him feel guiltier than he did more in his whole life. He felt useless in a way... like he had been with his best friend for years now and he had been one of the causes for his unhappiness and dissatisfaction.

What horrible friend he was.

He shook his head and smiled back wanly. "Really, it's fine." He murmured, patting Ohtori on the shoulder almost comfortingly. He did not know why he was the one doing it when it was obvious that it was him who needed it the most. "No biggie."

Ohtori's concern was still evident, and he was openly showing it. It felt like pity on Shishido's part, but he knew he shouldn't think that way, as much as his pride was dictating him to. "But you don't look fine..."

Shishido sighed in a show of mock exasperation. Forcing himself to smile, he swatted the younger boy playfully on the chest. "I am fine, idiot. I just need a bit more time to digest what you've just said."

_Probably just a little more than a lot... if that's possible._

**X o X o X**

"You must be kidding me!"

Sengoku levelled him with a particularly acid glare. "I'm afraid not." He retorted, crossing his arms across his chest in supplication. The authoritative note in his voice irked Akutsu even more. Glaring back, he took a menacing step forward. It was totally unfair for Sengoku to impose such thing, and it was totally uncalled for. He clenched his fists, seething. There was slight comfort in seeing the shorter redhead take a small step back, but it was not enough.

"Stop saying such weird things! I am the one living this life, not you, so fuck off!"

"I thought I was your friend."

Sengoku was as livid as he sounded, that Akutsu was sure of. The slight way he was shaking was the proof of it. Akutsu just couldn't understand it – at all. It was such an idiotic thing to demand from him. How could he live without talking to his best friend and eating the same best friend's sushi few times a week? Why was he forbidden to talk to anyone of his acquaintance? How ridiculous was that?

Friend?

What horrible friend Sengoku was then!

"No." Akutsu said firmly. "This is my life and I'll do what I want with it." His words were unusually calm, and it scared him a bit, how peaceful he was being in such a terrible situation as this. "I live only by my own rules, nothing else."

Sengoku regarded him with uncanny superiority. "I am your only friend, Jin." He declared, eyes lighting up as a smile entered his face. "No one really wants to be friends with you for all the trouble you give them... I'm the only one who can keep up, after all."

He could recognise an insult when he heard one. Seething, he gave him the finger and stalked away.

_Friend, yeah right? If you were my friend, then I'd rather go mingle with my enemies!_

**X o X o X**

Shishido was enjoying his afternoon snack when someone plopped noisily down beside him. He knew who it was. He scowled, dragging his plate out of reach. He was having the best cafeteria salad he had ever tasted his whole life, and no one – NO ONE – was EVER going to take a plateful of the stuff away from him!

"Don't be so stingy!" Kurobane Harukaze grumbled. "I need food, after all that jazz about liabilities and obligations. Honestly now, why the hell did I take accounting anyway?" He pawed at the plateful of greens once again, missing it completely as another set of hands laid claim to the precious commodity.

Now it was Shishido's turn to grumble. "KEIGO, unhand my snack, dammit! Go get yourself one!" he lunged for it, standing up as he did, only to snatch air... and to fall flat down on his face, knees entangled on the butt-wide bench he was formerly sitting on. "Argh!" He intoned in annoyance, picking himself up and taking another swipe at the salad. Unfortunately, Atobe was already munching on it.

"Ah, this is the freshest one I've ever seen the cafeteria ever served!" Atobe said thoughtfully, munching on the stolen grub and staring up as if in complete bliss. "How much did you pay for it?"

Shishido watched in dismay as his former captain continued his assault on **_his _**food. _He's so damn rich, why the hell is he eating **my** food?_ He thought crossly, giving up at last. He figured that Atobe already had his saliva all over it, and he didn't want to catch on the guy's "Ore-sama Bug" anyway, so he sat down, crossed his arms across his chest and sulked.

"No fair!" Kurobane groaned. "I'm the one who needs food! I'm hungry. My brain is hungry. If I don't get anything **_now_**, I'm gonna die!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Hn." Atobe countered, still munching. "Well I got it first, so deal."

"Will you **_stop_** arguing? THAT is MINE!"

"**_WAS_** yours. It's mind now because your reflexes are slow." Atobe said a matter-of-factly.

Now that was offensive. "I am **_not_** slow!" Shishido protested. "I was just... preoccupied." He finished softly, the memory of the tragic lunchtime still fresh in his mind.

"You're still thinking about Ohtori's rejection over the tennis partnership." Atobe said, sitting right beside him. Now he was uncomfortable. Shishido was seated between two inquisitive jerks that made him lose his source of comfort – food – and he felt like his heart was palpitating for all the ruffling his feathers received so far. Could his day get anymore worse?

"He rejected him?" Kurobane asked, clueless. "But I thought they were partners? Friends even?"

"Well, that's what I thought too, but then, when this guy called me up dejectedly after lunch about it, I was surprised as well. Ohtori wanted to pursue his career further, so it seemed. After all, he loves his violin..."

"Oh wow... the guy plays the violin? I tried to learn how to play hat thing but it didn't agree with me one bit! That's amazing! So, that means he has to take care of his hands, right?"

"Obviously."

Shishido's irk was soaring to higher levels. There was only the sound of the their voices that was penetrating into his system. He was seeing red. "_Teme_..." He started, standing up. "Shut up, both of you! Stop talking as if I'm not here dammit!"

He was ignored.

If there was something he did not like, it was when people ignore him.

He got out of his seat and leant forward to grab a hold of his soda and his glass of iced water. With deliberate intent, he placed the glasses, one over each gossiping head, and poured.

And as he watched the cascade of liquid flow on both unsuspecting heads, the anger in him was somehow alleviated. His pride was okay now... and the part of him that was still craving his precious salad.

However, he still had to sort out the fact...

That he still felt empty inside.

**X o X o X**

It so happened that Shishido went back home with leafy vegetables decorating his hair and salad dressing splattered on his face. Just imagine the horror Mizuki, the neat freak, felt when the front door opened to show him in.

"Oh my lord!" He exclaimed. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Shishido gave him a baleful look. "Do I **_look_** like I'm okay?" he asked sarcastically, slamming the door close.

"Actually, you **_always_** don't look okay, but today, you seem to be more than not-okay, if you know what I mean..." Mizuki said thoughtfully. He shook his head and a look of concern crossed his face again. "So, care to tell me what happened?"

Sighing, Shishido started unbuttoning his shirt. "I got dumped, figuratively and literally."

His flatmate raised his brows in question.

"I don't get it."

He took his shirt off and crumpled it into a messy ball before stalking off to where the washing machine was. "I was dumped as a doubles partner, dumped on the ground by Bane-san, and then Keigo dumped a plateful of salad on me!" He called out in annoyance.

Mizuki was aghast. "But **_why_**?"

"Apparently, I wasn't messed up enough."

**X o X o X**

Akutsu had been thinking for quite a while now.

Why was Sengoku acting as if he owned him? He felt like he was missing the point of all that transpired between them two... all the conversations, the jokes, the bickering... the laughter...

When did everything change?

He knew Sengoku was the most altruistic of all the guys he, well, knew... _okay, maybe of course not exactly the most, because there are Kawamura and Dan, but..._ he sighed, staring at his ceiling. He wanted to forget the possessiveness he felt emanating from him. It was disturbing, to say the least.

**_/"No one really wants to be friends with you for all the trouble you give them... I'm the only one who can keep up, after all."/_**

Were those words true? If it was, then he was useless then! No, he mustn't think that way. If he let himself be affected, then it meant that everything Sengoku said in spite were true...

_Damn you Sengoku, what do you want from me?_

**X o X o X**

After spilling his guts out to Mizuki, Shishido felt a little bit better. Maybe he wasn't such a hopeless case as he originally thought he was after all. The now-empty mug of he drank cocoa from was still sitting warmly in his hands. Mizuki was off to see Fuji now, and as per usual, he was left alone. He couldn't complain because he didn't have the right to. His friend cancelled his study group an hour ago just to listen to him whine about his problems.

If he did not shoo him out of the house in guilt, Mizuki would've cancelled on Fuji as well.

That would be horrible.

Sighing, he picked up his cellular phone and dialled the number he knew by heart. It was ringing, and after three consecutive rings, the other person picked up.

**/"Hello?"/**

"Choutarou." Shishido said as calmly as he could. "It's me."

**/"Shishido-san?"/**

"Yeah."

**/"Oh, hi! I was just packing my stuff... I'll be getting out of the dorms here in Hyoutei next week... is something the matter Shishido-san? You sound... lonely."/**

_So, it shows even in my voce huh?_ He thought in amusement. _What would Choutarou say if he knew the reason why?_ "Ah, no, it's nothing, just tired, that's all." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. Ohtori had this keen ear for unvoiced cries for help... the last thing he needed was his best friend babying him.

**/"Oh..."/ **

Shishido knew that Ohtori knew he was lying.

But that didn't matter.

It didn't matter at all.

**X o X o X**

"Bane-san... are you okay?"

The initial answer was a sound sneeze. It echoed inside the room (That was what it sounded like over the phone), making him wince. He forgot what Dabide once said about him... that he got colds easily. Now, since those two were in one flat...

Shishido shook his head weakly. He was the worst, really.

"No worries." Kurobane laughed... and then sneezed.

Shishido winced. "Are you sure?" He asked, voice stilted, a humongous _thing_ stuck in his throat. "You sound like you're sick..."

"No, not exactly sick... more like having sniffles. I'll be better tomorrow, or so Dabide said, so don't worry – HEY!"

Confused, he could only blink. What was happening? It sounded as if a war was raging... and the phone was being pulled apart.

Then, silence.

"Uh... hello?" He said tentatively. He was getting worried. Was Kurobane dead? "Bane-san...?"

"Oi."

Uh-oh... That was definitely **_not_** he. "Uh... hi." He answered back, fidgeting. "Who –"

"Dabide-chan."

**_Dabide-chan?_** Now that was something you don't hear everyday. What's with the _**chan**_? "Dabide?"

"Dabide-**_chan_**."

_Oookay..._ "Dabide-chan. Hi. What –"

"You gave Bane-san a cold!" Dabide intoned in sudden despair. "He's lying in bed – sick!"

_But I thought... _"What? I thought he's just having a case of the sniffles... Wait, I thought you said he's gonna be okay tomorrow?"

"He will... but..."

_But?_

"I'm frustrated!"

Shishido winced once more, more at the irritation in Dabide's voice than anything else – well, possibly the guilt eating him up at the thought of being the one who got a friend sick. If it was Atobe, he wouldn't have been working himself up, but that wasn't the case so... He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "I didn't mean to, the tension was building up inside me then and –"

"**_IT'S OKAY! DON'T MIND HIM RYO!" _**He heard Kurobane yell in the background after a loud sneeze. **_"DON'T MIND HIM – OW! OI, DABIDE! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SICK, DAMMIT! DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME!"_**

If it was any other circumstance, he might have laughed.

"I'm really sorry..."

"You should be." Dabide sighed on the other line. "I'm frustrated, and I can't get it off because I won't be getting any loving tonight!"

And Shishido was reduced to a twitching lump on the floor.

**X o X o X**

Akutsu was still wallowing in his disturbed thoughts when a sudden picture flashed in his mind.

_Ano yaro..._ He growled inwardly.

Why that girly guy at a time like this?

**X o X o X**

It was midnight when the phone rang.

Shishido answered it groggily.

**It was Fuji.**

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N:** I am being evil. Okay, Real Life is being evil. . Sorry. ;;;_


	8. 07: Evil Minion Number One

TITLE: **Painful Interjections**

PART: **Side Story 3 to Who Says College is Easy?**

PAIRING: **Akutsu Jin x Shishido Ryou**

GENRE: **Shounen-ai (Humour/ Continuation/ Angst / Romance)**

DISCLAIMERS: **The series I'm referring to does not belong to me… only this weird story does.**

NOTES: **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

* * *

**Side Story 3 (Part Seven): EVIL MINION NUMBER ONE **

* * *

Akutsu kicked a loose stone from the pavement. His brows were knitted, eyes briefly scanning the broad expanse of the dimly lit plaza. He was making his way to the university, his feet involuntarily moving towards it, involuntarily bringing him to the place where he and Sengoku had their fight this morning – no, **yesterday**, since it was already past midnight.

He frowned even more, the dark cloud hanging over his head darkening even further. He was inches away from turning violent, and he knew it was something he should control before he got expelled. It was one thing to get out of the university and disappoint his mother even more, and another to be expelled and face the lectures of his stepfather. The latter, in his opinion, was more horrible, but very possible. No, he did not want that – at all.

It didn't make any sense, going back to the 'crime scene'; maybe his mind was going to try process what exactly went wrong and why. Sometimes, his brainpower surprised him to such great lengths that it made him feel as if he was nuts. It was a good thing that he knew he was still sane – and he was sure of it, since he wasn't being delusional about lots of things going on around him.

Except maybe, believing that he and Sengoku truly **were** friends.

But that was another story.

He shook his head as if to clear it and trudged on. _And then that Shishido made things even more complex. _He groused inwardly, slipping his hands in his pockets. _Why is it that I can't stop thinking about him? Am I... in love with him? _He thought in absolute horror. That couldn't be! He remembered what his mother told him in senior high when they had **'The Talk'**. She said that when he falls in love with someone, he could never pass a day without seeing that special person. She also said that his heart would beat wildly when upon sight of that special person. And then there was the thing about him blabbering like an idiot at times when he talks to that special person. And then there was also the 'always thinking about that special person' part.

Why was his mother being vague anyway? Why did she say **special person** instead of **girl**? Was she implying that he was... Akutsu shuddered. **Gay**? He stopped in his tracks. After the initial shock, upon such realisation, he should be revolted, right? His black cloud faded immediately, and in turn, thoughtfulness reigned. So why was he not? Did it mean that he was really...

He shook his head. No, that was way too weird. After all, no one turned gay overnight, right? And he only had sex with women after all – most of them older than he was. He closed his eyes and sighed. What his mother told him about how he would know if he were in love... the only thing that matched was the 'thinking of that special person constantly' thing. And it can't be counted, since the image just turned up in the most opportune moments... like when he was feeling... troubled.

The feeling of satisfaction over winning against the girly idiot in a battle of wits and mouth was soothing – even for a small while. It made him relax, and his body responded with eagerness.

Like right now.

He let a small smile permeate his lips. It was entertaining to say the least. After all, with that idiot, he could never guess what would happen next. Yes. Total unpredictability. That was quite exciting, or rather, **his** was quite exciting. In comparison...

Akutsu frowned. Sengoku's brand of unpredictability made something violent and untoward in him rise. It was not a good thing, like he said before.

Maybe his mind was just conjuring the image of Shishido to counter the unpleasant sensations he felt bubbling up whenever he had a row with something... or someone, in this case. Maybe that was it...

Maybe that was only it.

He let out a bated breath and continued on, kicking another loose rock and sliding his hands deeper in his pockets, body slouching a bit as he stared upwards, to where the starry night stared right back at him.

He cleansed his mind, slowly, surely, and thankfully, the homicidal urge deep inside him before was quelled. _Ahh... peace at last... maybe I can go sleep deeply to – Oomph! _

It didn't take a few moments for him to fall flat on his face. It actually happened so quickly that right after the pull on his leg, he felt the grains of asphalt grinding on his face.

"What the –"

Embarrassed, he quickly picked himself up and looked around. After seeing that he was alone, and no one would notice him in the dim light of the lampposts anyway, his eyes combed for the source of his fall. It was when he saw a pair of leather shoes.

His eyes surveyed the area around it and realised that the shoes were connected to slender pants... then there was the edge of a wide-necked shirt... and then long hair.

It was the sudden familiarity that made him wince.

It was the groan that gave it away.

It was...

"HAJIME!"

_Mizuki Hajime._ Akutsu thought, wincing as he looked up at the source of the horrified cry.

And there he was, wonder of all wonders.

The girly guy.

Shishido Ryo.

Slowly, he straightened up and dusted himself unconsciously, slipping his hands in his pockets again. "Nice to see you around these parts." He quipped conversationally. The lurid glow of the nightlights dimmed the rising redness of anger on Shishido's face, and Akutsu only saw it when they were merely a meter apart. He was about to say something more when Shishido beat him to it.

"What did you do to him?" Came the angry query. He was probably filled with either adrenaline or fear for his friend, and that made him solid enough to stand up to him.

"Nothing." He said airily, as if to insinuate that he did something but he wasn't telling. "Nothing at all."

"Don't you dare lie to me you evil –"

"Ah, Ryo, I can't find him any – eh? Is that Hajime?" Akutsu groaned inwardly. Another one he had to deal with. Seriously, the Gods were intervening too much on his fun.

"Sadaharu! Yeah, it's him alright!" Shishido called out, forgetting his anger and answering the newcomer's call.

Inui Sadaharu's height was phenomenal in fact, that it made Akutsu feel a lot shorter even if there was just a couple or less inches between them.

Inui stooped down and hefted Mizuki up, carrying him like a child in his arms. The scene was almost touching... if not for the sudden burst of ire from Shishido. Eyes spitting fire, his hands clamped on Akutsu's wrist, jerking him forward, dragging him as he tried to match Inui's rapid pace.

Akutsu was just unsure now why he didn't even protest as he was led almost roughly away.

And he was even unsure of the fact that he was somehow feeling...

Amused.

**X o X o X**

"Okay, you evil person, what did you do to him?"

It was the telltale signs of a fight on the white-haired devil's face that made him sure he did something nasty. Mizuki had scratches on his shoulder and the same scratches were mirrored on the guy's face. So it was logical to think such, right?

"I didn't do anything."

Irritation buzzed in him. His temper was flaring once again. Akutsu was being all too calm about this. It was probably the frustration and the worry that made him so suspicious all of a sudden. But that was not something he should be dissecting now. He wanted to prove that what he was thinking was right.

Then maybe he wouldn't think of Fuji as something of a monster for what he had done.

He closed his eyes and counted to three before opening them again, his gaze connecting straight with Akutsu's own golden stare.

His eyes were altogether too amused for Shishido's liking.

He felt a shot of self-consciousness attack his insides, turning them to mush for a short while before hardening once again at the sudden picture of his defeated flatmate – his poor friend.

His brows furrowed. "What are you looking so amused about?" he spat angrily.

"Ah, you look quite... different." Akutsu murmured absently, still eyeing him. There was something strange in the depths of those golden eyes that made Shishido's breath glitch momentarily. It was like... well... he knew it was a stupid description, but it was the only thing he could use.

There was a semblance of **fondness** in those eyes.

It disturbed him, and yet his cheeks flushed, reacting to such unpredictable display.

"You look like you've been harassed by your professor... that's probably because you look like a girl. What did you say to him, hmm? Did you go along with it?"

Okay, so maybe he was reading to it too much. It was that or Akutsu did not know that he was actually fond of him. If he were, then he wouldn't be this annoying!

Although of course, that would be kind of creepy.

Okay, okay. VERY creepy.

A vein popped on his temple. Eyebrow twitching, he grabbed a handful of Akutsu's shirt and shoved his face up near his, in an effort to intimidate. It didn't seem to work, but he was inwardly satisfied by it. It showed that he wouldn't hesitate to pound him straight to hell if he made one wrong move against him – and his friends. It showed courage at least, something he was sure he had not the lack of since he was young... except for circumstances like... he blinked twice and glared up at his nemesis.

"I was not molested, okay?" He said gruffly. "I was worried over my friend! So, now... back to my original question... DID YOU or DID YOU NOT... do anything bad to Hajime?"

Akutsu stared back at him calmly. "I didn't. I already said that, didn't I?"

"Well, from the looks of you, you seem to have done something to him! As if he had not suffered enough!"

Two large capable hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him calmly away. It was new to him, this sort of politeness. Maybe Akutsu was high on something... or maybe he was just being nice... but this was Akutsu Jin, the infamous freshman _Oni_ of his university! "I said I didn't. I got these scrapes from... an **_earthly fight_**." There was something about the way Akutsu said it that made him reconsider. He was a bit flushed, and that was a first. Was he really telling the truth?

Shishido dropped his hands to his sides. "That's a lie." He declared unconvincingly.

"No it's not. Ask your friend."

"Then what are you doing there?"

"I was... thinking."

_Thinking? What kind of stupid alibi is that?_ "I thought you're not capable of that."

It was Akutsu's turn to get irritated. It showed on the way he shivered, it was as if he was holding his ire inside. It made him a mite nervous in fact. Maybe he should just ask Mizuki the moment he woke up. "I am capable of it. That's why I didn't become a ronin1."

_Oh, that's right. He took the test and passed it like I did... the first take too..._ "Fine. But I'll know if you're lying you jerk." He conceded, turning away. "Hajime just had the worst moment in his life, and I hope you didn't add to it even more." He huffed, crossing his arms in disdain.

"You bet. He looks like hell. Besides –" He felt something move behind him and it was all too late for him to realise and act on it. By the time it registered in his mind, his nemesis was clutching his shoulders, breath blowing hotly at the nape of his neck.

He stiffened, breath stuck in his throat, body shivering in anticipation. What was going on? He did not know. His knees felt weak so suddenly that he absolutely knew that the other guy was the one holding him up.

The trail of scorching air trailed up to his ear.

"Besides..." Akutsu breathed directly to his ear. "Why would I play with someone else when I have you to play games with? After all, you're much more interesting than your friend is... _ne_, _ojou_2_-chan_?

At that, heat raged inside him and he turned, arms lashing out as if to knock the evil guy unconscious. Unfortunately, he only hit air for the other jumped out of reach – laughing. _Ano yaro... _he thought crossly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Clenching his fists, he took another swipe, however, it seemed as if his mind was being read. Akutsu was used to hand-to-hand combat. If he wasn't sure of it before, he was sure of it now – with outstanding clarity.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, _ojou-chan_, I'll just let myself out." Akutsu ducked as another fist lashed out at him. He was laughing.

As the door slammed behind the white-haired psycho, Shishido threw one of the couch pillows straight at it, shaking with anger as the laughter echoed not only in the corridors of his condo, but in his brain as well.

"Damn you, Akutsu Jin!"

**X o X o X**

Akutsu walked happily home.

Ah, seemed like he didn't need to sort out his problems with Sengoku anymore.

_Shishido Ryo... what a great diversion you are._

**X o X o X**

Shishido clomped straight towards Mizuki's room, nerves still ringing.

"UGH! I HATE HIM!" He shrieked, throwing up his arms in irritation. "I HATE HIM!"

"Seems like it." Inui quipped from Mizuki's bedside.

Shishido stopped short, beads of perspiration sliding down the sides of his face. _Oh shit, I forgot, Inui's still here!_ He gulped at the manic gleaming of the shiny spectacles. "Ah... you've seen... erm... heard... every... thing?" he asked stiltedly. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._

Inui raised his infamous notebook with a sly smile. "_Ii data_3."

_I'm dead_.

**X o X o X**

"Are you okay?"

Silence.

It was clear that Mizuki was still agonising over what happened the night before. Who wouldn't when he was dumped after being put down so callously?

It turned out that Fuji was only playing him – a revenge of sorts for what happened concerning his _otouto_4 back in junior high. He knew that there was something amiss when the tennis prodigy decided to go out with him willingly. He did not want to say 'I told you so', because frankly, he had just kept his suspicions to himself, seeing how happy Mizuki was then. It made him feel horrible now that he didn't say anything before. But then, the huge question would be, knowing him, would he have listened? Probably not. But as a friend, he still should've tried.

He winced. And Fuji had the audacity to call him...

**_/ "Shishido-san, it's me, Syusuke." _**

"_**Oh, hey, Fuji-san. Hajime isn't here... wait, isn't he with you? **_

_**"Well, that's why I called."**_

_**"Is he staying with you again?"**_

_**"Contrary, Shishido-san. I called to say that he went out quite disoriented, and I am hoping that you could go find him before he kills himself."**_

_**"What? What are you saying? Why? What happened?"**_

_**"I'm through with him. Good night, Shishido-san." /**_

And then, after that, the line went dead. He couldn't be angry at Fuji much though... after all, he called to find Mizuki. Maybe he was not happy with the way things ended up. Maybe, just maybe, there was a small measurement of care that ended up in his heart after all the months they had been intimate.

He shook his head and sat down beside Mizuki, placing a comforting hand on his head, fingers twining with the soft curls that fanned out on the pristine pillow. Mizuki looked small... smaller now when he shrank into the virtual shell that seemed to envelope him. He seemed fragile now that ever before.

The Mizuki he had been for almost a year now was lost... and he did not have the faintest idea on how to get him back. If only Inui was here, then maybe he wouldn't feel so miserable... maybe the frustration in him wouldn't be this great with someone who could comfort their mutual friend. He left half an hour ago, saying he had to sleep for a short while in order to ace his final exam tomorrow – later.

Shishido turned away, eyes stinging with tears as he felt the waved of agony radiating from his friend. His eyes settled on the glorious sunrise that was beginning to burst through the horizon, starting to peek over the tops of the seemingly distant buildings of Tokyo.

It was a new day, and it should be embraced with happiness.

It pained him to think that Mizuki wouldn't be able to embrace his subsequent mornings with gusto anymore.

It made Shishido sick, just thinking of the lonely days afterward for him.

He was still staring at the dramatic play of rising light outside when a sudden pressure was exerted on his hand. Surprised, he turned back to Mizuki's supine form, and what he saw made him allow a small smile to curl upon his lips.

Mizuki's fingers were twined with his, and dark slippery locks broke through the crevices. An almost infinitesimal grin turned his lips up, and even though his eyes were still glassy with suffering, he was staring at the sunrise with something akin to wonder.

Shishido's smile widened.

There was hope after all.

It was almost insignificant...

But it was there.

**X o X o X**

Summer vacation was but a day away. The joyous occasion was evident, for everyone seemed to be in high spirits, now that the worst of the semester was through. Yes, the dreaded final exams were over and every single student was jubilant, amazed even that they still had not dropped dead yet.

It was really something one should celebrate.

Akutsu was no different.

Idly, he sauntered towards his home, eyes surveying the broad expanse of grassy lawns. Joyous days like this made him feel nostalgic. Silently, he longed for the days when he was young, when he was the terror of the neighbourhood. Well, it wasn't as if he wasn't at present, but back in those carefree days when he got in trouble, his mother would come running to rescue him. He felt needed then... something he hadn't felt for such a long time.

Akutsu was lost in his reverie so much that he did not see the speeding object hurtling towards him. All he saw was a dizzying image of blurry yellow, and down he fell, right smack in the middle of the quadrangle, forehead aching, most of all at dead centre, where the **_thing_** hit him squarely. "Ow." He muttered in irritation, rubbing the infinitesimal swelling that seared his senses whole. He would have a nasty bump tomorrow, all thanks to the... His eyes scanned the area around him and found the offending object.

Ball.

_I hate tennis players._ He cursed as he tried to get up. Brows knotted, he searched for one who hit it towards him. Sure enough, there was the idiot, running straight towards him, features filled with much concern that it made him relax a bit. It was quite nice knowing that the ball hitter did not want to brain him after all. He shook his head. He was getting soft. Slowly, he held up the tennis ball. "This yours?" He called out in mock annoyance.

The other guy ran faster now, and finally, when he reached him, Akutsu saw that the guy was almost as tall as he was. "Yes, I'm sorry!" The other said, bowing deeply in sincere apology. Akutsu was amused. And if not for his momentarily blurred vision, he might've enjoyed the feeling of seeing the guy's floundering features.

Silently, he wondered if the guy was a pro. After all, the ball came at him so fast that it nearly knocked him out. He rubbed a hand on both his eyes and blinked multiple times. His vision was clearing now. Still, the guy was bowed down, as if waiting for him to say something that would alleviate the guilt he must've felt.

Such a heartfelt display deserved forgiveness.

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't that evil at all.

"Straighten up you idiot." He retorted gruffly. He noticed something peculiar... something familiar. It was the hair, he was sure of it... His eyes focused on him as he straightened up.

The moment he saw those worried eyes, he knew.

He was...

As if on cue, someone, undoubtedly Shishido, called him.

"Choutarou!"

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N**: There would only be counts with fingers six more chapters left. Hope you like this one! I'm writing the next chapter already, so it would come earlier than the gaps between the past updates, I guess._

1 Student who has to take a year off to study for the college entrance exams. The grades do not qualify or the student failed the first entrance exam. . .

2 Small girl: Akutsu was being evil. XD

3 Inui's infamous line – "Good data" in rough translation. XD I love it when he says this. XD

4 Younger brother


End file.
